


Thus Always I Bring Death to Tyrants

by piratesandthieves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bly and Aayla are more Background, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Children, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, Friends to Enemies, Gray Jedi, Jedi don't all die in order 66, Mace Windu is mentioned only, Maul does not show up until Chapter Nine, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Post-Order 66, Rebellion, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesandthieves/pseuds/piratesandthieves
Summary: What do you do after war?  When all your friends are dead and you’re the only one left?A look into a world where Maul has one friend left. Post Order 66 as a Jedi must learn to live outside the Order.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Clone Troopers & Jedi Knight Character(s), Darth Maul & Original Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

What do you do after war?When all your friends are dead and you’re the only one left?

Kayllis is left sitting on a planet with a single ship and everything she has thought to bring with her. At least, she isn’t alone. She glances at Sly who is standing as lost as herself. He glances at the planet they had chosen.

Outer rim. Rural. Though they had landed within walking distance- though a long walk- of a village further away. Sly and her do not make eye contact at all. Their mind is stuck on whatever had happened a week ago.

They had barely talked on the flight. Focused instead on how to disappear quickly. And what the kriff was happening? Had happened? At the very least, Sly didn’t comment on the times when Kayllis disappeared and came up with red-rimmed eyes and emptiness.

They took turns flying between planets and trying to disappear. One in the cockpit and one sleeping. They didn’t stop for anything other than supplies and fuel.

During her rest time, Kayllis laid in the one bed on the ship and cries silently. Screaming her rage into the force and releasing endless rage and sadness.

It never ended.

She could keep releasing it forever but it never seemed to end. When it did, she was left feeling numb and empty inside. Anytime she did rest she felt Mace and Depa and Plo Koon. Some nights she just felt the resistance and pain and confusion of her men when they had turned on her. Their voices calling after her with words of traitor, the sound of blasters, and the sweat running down her back.

When she flies, it’s not much different. She tries to pull on the bonds between her and Mace and finds nothing. Her and Depa, nothing. She is confused by the difference she feels in Anakin and blocks him off and leaves a planet after looking for him. Only Obi-Wan and Ahsoka show any signs of life. She tries desperately to focus on flying, focus on finding a planet that will work for her hideaway. Most of the time she fails.

But the planet they are on now looks promising.

Sly is rigid and watches the three suns without really seeing anything. His one good eye is narrowed against the sun rays and the blast mark on his left cheek and into his bad eye gleams in it. It is one of the few times she’s seen Sly without his armor on. He looks smaller here in a loose shirt and pants with a rough blanket wrapped around one shoulder. His hair is buzzed shorter than he usually wears it due to the long cut where the chip in his brain had been removed. The chip which all their suspicion now rested on.

Kayllis walks next to Sly and wraps her arms around him. He returns the action immediately. They both hold each other almost bruising- so tight. They look out across and around the mountain. It is grassy and bright green with life and though the mountain is large, the village can be seen smoke rising peacefully in the distance. A small lake shimmers nearby the village.

“What do you think, Commander?” She barely whispers the words and even though the wind tries to pull them away, Sly nods his head.

“I think this is it,” Sly answers quietly.

They both stand wrapped together and looking over the valley. Kayllis closes her eyes and listens. The force hums happily here.

“This is it,” Kayllis repeats.


	2. Chapter 2

Sly and Kayllis work just as hard as they did during the war. It is lucky that they are both in their prime and both fit as can be after their days in war. It is lucky because their future right now looks like more and more hard work.

They meet the villagers who are also humans and thank the force, also speak some basic. They ask about crops and about living on the mountain and about how they build their houses and anything else they can think to ask. They watch them work for several weeks before going up to try their own hand at terrace farming. Sly and Kayllis are both careful to listen and to be nice to everyone they meet. When they come, they are always welcomed like friends.

Eventually, Kayllis knows, they will truly be friends.

Sly and her work together using the scrap metal, which they had bought on their way to the planet; the wood from the trees littered throughout the mountain, which they are always careful to replant; and the stone gifted from the mountain itself. They build Sly’s house first. Smaller than Kayllis as they do not plan on picking up any of his nonexistent kids but Kayllis wants hers back. They are slow and make mistakes that cost them precious materials but do not stop.

They have memories to run from that keep them working steadily. They are eager to have busy hands and minds.

In between bouts of working on their houses, Kayllis and Sly take turns farming the fields and hoping for a good first harvest. They work hard building up the terraces they had seen the villagers using. They plant mostly rice and beans with a few other vegetables closer to the house.

One day, Kayllis is humming songs that rooted in Mando’a, Dathomiran, and a hundred other cultures. Sly hums the ones he remembers with her. When they finish Sly’s house, which turned out better then they could have ever expected mostly thanks to the villagers, they start on Kayllis’s.

Her house has two more rooms than Sly’s as she wants each kid to be able to have their own space. They work just as hard on it as they seem to do everything else in their life.

Kayllis sleeps with an arm pressed against Sly in the one bed they have made. There is not anything romantic between them but they are the best of friends in the entire galaxy. They are partners in life now with matching scars on their ribs that prove it.

That doesn’t stop them from yelling at each other about how Kayllis’s architecture ideas are shit (they are) or how Sly needs to stop treating Kayllis like she is fragile (she isn’t). Or the days when they don’t speak a word to each other other than asking where the tools are. The times when Kayllis is lost in the sadness of her whole family having gone to the force. The times when Sly misses his own brothers, lost in a totally different way.

“I’m glad that if I got stuck with anyone it was you,” Kayllis states when they collapse after another exhausting day.

“Me too. Don’t think I could do it with anyone else,” Sly mumbles as they eat the meager food they’ve had the chance to gather and hunt. They’ve both lost weight unable to get the food needed to replenish all the working they are doing.

Two weeks later, they stumble on good luck. Or maybe bad luck. Depends on who is telling the story. A giant beast, probably native to this planet, shows up in the village. Sly and Kayllis get down the mountain as fast as possible and manage to corner the beast.

Thanks to Sly who distracts the beast for long enough for Kayllis to slide under his belly and slice him open with her knife, they gain a true friendship with the villagers. After that, occasionally men and women will hike up the mountain and point out what they are doing wrong with their buildings or help them build or deliver a sack of seeds or show them how some roots can be used for drinks or…

The list of things they have to thank the villagers for is endless. Sly and Kayllis both end up learning their language because of it. To properly express their thanks.

Construction finishes faster after this and Kayllis and Sly leave to try to pick up kids that don’t remember their mother and may or may not want to come home. But, at least Kayllis knows she made her home with love in mind. She chose Sly as her companion with love in mind. She left the Jedi with love in mind. The Jedi had taught her wrong, she had plenty of loving left to give.

Kriff attachments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sly is Kayllis's clone commander if that isn't clear. Also, it may not be totally clear but Kayllis has a set of triplets from when she was a particularly rebellious padawan but has not seen them at all since then. 
> 
> I'd love anyone's thoughts on this if they have the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids are twelve when they see their new home for the first time. They are twelve when they find a family they had been ready to scour the galaxy for. 

Kayllis loves her kids immediately even when Gale throws up the first night in their new home. Even when Simbia argues and yells about whether or not they should stay. Even when Alara will barely speak to her. 

She had kids this whole time and hadn’t known them, how could she be angry. 

She doesn’t know what she was expecting but the two girls have matching red curls. Kayllis’s hair had been straight since she was born so the girls matching tight coils are surprising. All three kids look very different- not identical in any way. Alara is the daintiest of the three kids- they’re all skinny but she’s much smaller for her age than Simbia. Probably a trait from her father. Simbia wears her hair short with curls poking up around each ear in comparison to Alara’s bun that she wears every day. 

Gale is unmistakably a Dathomiran. Where the girls have a slightly darker grey tint, barely noticeable but similar to the night sisters, and yellowish eyes. Gale has the same bright red skin of his father and the same crown of horns- still small and growing. He has her blue-green eyes though. 

All three of them share her freckles sprinkled generously across their noses. 

They are perfect. 

Sly loves them immediately too. He loves that he has his own house away from them but he loves them too. 

It is strange to have to learn these 3 people that she feels she should have always known. She learns the foods that Gale can’t eat because of his pickiness. The scar on Simbia’s chin is from getting busted in the face by a droid when she was caught stealing. That though Alara was nervous to talk to her and Sly, she would devour any books that she gave her.   
It is a lot to learn. But Kayllis has always liked learning. 

The kids all decide to share one room which Sly and Kayllis grumble about when the kids are out of earshot. However, having some help with farming and the overall work is incredibly helpful. It’s also good to be around people who aren’t stuck in thinking like it’s war. 

“I think our house should have a deck,” Alara says. Even though it has been weeks now of them living here, Kayllis is stills surprised at the sound of her voice. 

“A deck?” Kayllis asks. 

“Good idea, Al! We could eat outside and maybe it could have a fire pit!” Gale shouts running over. Simbia nods eagerly in agreement. 

So they make a deck. A big deck with a fireplace. They make a small swing too. 

The mountain begins to feel like home. Kayllis begins to hope that the kids can see her as a parent one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Closing in on six months on their new planet, Sly and Kayllis begin to want more. They love their planet and their roles as farmers and builders. The kids have friends that they see in the village occasionally and they are growing more than enough food for them. Enough that they are storing rice in one of the extra rooms. 

“I miss my brothers,” Sly brings up one day as they stop their perusal of the new vegetables. He wipes the sweat that is dripping into his eyes. Kayllis drops the spade she was using to dig out weeds and looks over at him. 

“I do too. I’m worried about them. I wish we knew more of what was going on,” Kayllis says chewing on her lip. They had set up Sly’s house to be their communication spot. Even without anyone to communicate with. At least they were able to gather news. 

News of Palpatine’s new Empire. The so-called rebellion of the Jedi that the clones had smashed. There are no names ever read of the dead. The clones are never mentioned more than that. But democracy comes crashing down with Palpatine’s reign. On the few holovids that they manage to transmit, Palpatine is gnarled and even through the video, she can see the tendrils of darkness in him. 

She trusts the man in black next to him even less. The rule of two means they must be the Sith they were looking for. He goes by the name of Darth Vader and he reeks of a force user even wearing a lightsaber on his belt. She ponders in the night if someone betrayed them. 

“I think I should go to Coruscant. Put out some words of an escape for clones,” Sly says and the way his brow is furrowed, Kayllis knows he must have been thinking of this for a while. She wants her men, her boys, to be safe too. 

“Okay. They couldn’t come here immediately… maybe we could have an in-between planet for them to come to,” Kayllis adds, and Sly looks at her with so much love in his eyes that she doesn’t even need the force to feel it. 

“Agreed. We’d need to question them, make sure they aren’t on the empire’s side,” Sly says and sits back on his feet stripping off his gloves. They are done gardening for the day. 

“The chips…” Kayllis mumbles and rests her head in her hands. The sun is hot on her neck but it doesn’t feel enough to warm the chill that goes through her. They still don’t know what the chip is but it would need to come out. They couldn’t ask the villagers for their help it was beyond their knowledge. 

“We can do this. Find a doctor. Make a halfway planet. Question them. Spread the word into the clone circuit somehow… Am I missing anything?” Sly asks. He falls back against the grass and huffs. 

“Only that we get to start building more houses again,” Kayllis and Sly both laugh at that. Time to get back to work again.


	5. Chapter 5

While she waits for Sly, she worries about him and tries anything to not focus on him being gone. Kayllis makes a list in her head, a list that is so secret no one will ever know about it. 

The list is who she wants back the most. At the top, unsurprisingly is her boys she wants them all back and hopes they’re all okay. Below that is all the commanders but especially Rex, Wolffe, and Cody who she was around the most. However, any commander would know what happened to their Jedi. At her lowest end is the palace guard because how could she trust them when they’d been around Palpatine for so long. 

The kids are equally tense with Sly gone. It’s their first time stuck on their own with their mom. Even though they have plenty of time when Sly is in his own house. 

Kayllis focuses on having at least one solid guest house for when the men begin arriving. Which leaves the kids in charge of farming, a big responsibility for them but a needed one. 

The time alone does give the kids a chance to ask lots of questions. 

“How many brothers does Sly have?” Simbia asks in confusion when Kayllis is worrying over the five beds they will have available when they get here. 

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than that. Sly is a clone, he was part of the clone army the republic had. So they made a million copies of one man and that created the clones,” Kayllis answers carefully. 

“Are they all the same then?” Simbia asks again. It’s an innocent question but loaded with problems. 

“No. Each clone is completely unique and different from their brothers. Sometimes twins or triplets are like clones because they’re identical. You guys aren’t identical but even if you were you’d be different right?” Kayllis asks. Alara nods eagerly in understanding and a slow grin comes on Simbia’s face. 

“Yeah like Gale would always be the smelliest and Alara the snobbiest,” Simbia says boldly. Both her siblings protest and start firing off their own insults. 

Kayllis jumps up at the feeling of a ship incoming.

“Alright, you guys stay here until I give you the all-clear?” Kayllis says and heads out the door. She walks straight up to the ship and when the door opens is greeted by a clone in yellow with a pauldron across him. She can feel the sadness rolling off him. 

“Bly...” she whispers his name and at the sight of her salutes. Kayllis steps forward and hugs him tightly. He introduces the men behind them. Bly is the only clone she knows but the others come from all different legions. 

Bly takes off his helmet and the others follow suit. She is so used to her boys that their faces still look different enough to differentiate between. 

She wants to ask about their Jedi and if there is any chance they lived but she can feel the guilt rolling off of some of them and instead she brings them up to the houses they’ll be staying in. 

She lets out a low whistle that she and the kids had established meant “safe.” The three kids creep out of their house embarrassed to see so many people in their space. Most of the clones love kids though and these men are no different. 

Kayllis and Bly head to the kitchen to start on dinner for the large group. It will be rice and fish today which is a pretty normal meal for them. 

“You and Sly built all of this?” Bly asks looking around the room. Kayllis looks around too. It is still mostly bare but she is proud too. 

“I’m shocked too,” Kayllis says with a small smile. She has big plans for what could be here- a refuge for those who need it most. But she is proud of it now too. 

“I’m glad you’re both okay. Have you heard from any of your men?” Bly asks. Kayllis is glad that Sly is off laughing with some of the other guys. She shakes her head and looks over to where the ship had landed. 

“Not yet. That’s part of why we’re setting up this network though. I’d like to bring my boys home if they’d like to stay here but it’s up to them,” Kayllis answers. She passes the now totally skinned and deboned fish to Bly who starts frying it up. She nudges the door to the spice cabinet open with the force. Bly slows for a second but quickly starts adding spices to the fish. 

“We all feel terrible you know. Most of us liked our Jedi. Aayla...” Bly stops and looks away for a moment. Kayllis clasps his shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze. 

“I know Bly. It’s not your fault. It’s whoever’s issued the order's fault. Whoever put those chips in your brain,” Kayllis says releasing his shoulder. She checks on the rice. It’ll be a large batch for the now closer to 15 people. 

“How much do you know?” Bly asks glancing over at her with red-rimmed eyes. Kayllis opens her mouth to answer than hesitates. 

“Sly will want to hear this too. Let’s talk after dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bly sticks around to help for a while. 

They find places for the clones that came in the first round. One or two stay but most of them leave after a few weeks with plans to go elsewhere. Most just want a free chance at life. 

Sly goes off to find the next set of clones to bring back. Bly stays behind with Kayllis and the kids. There is much work to be done. 

Bly helps on and off with building houses but Kayllis is a pro by the fourth house now and gets it going without too many problems. Bly is more needed working on expanding their communications reach so they can get a larger variety of news. Kayllis and Bly wave at each other from afar. Bly also allows Simbia to follow him around anywhere and teaches her how to set up towers and wire communication equipment. 

Bly shows up one night for dinner and he has his old war paint on. A stroke of yellow paint on each cheek. The kids think it’s incredible and soon enough three kids are wearing 327th yellow like their own. 

By unspoken agreement, they don’t talk about Aayla. Kayllis has left that door open if he wants but he never even knocks. He does tell the kids stories about war and about training but he is carefully dancing around his Jedi. 

One day when there isn’t too much farming or building work, Kayllis and Bly sit down together and plot possible places that clones could go without attracting too much attention. Some are simple planets that don’t see too much action and some are bigger planets with more places to hide. 

“Do you think anyone still wants to fight?” Kayllis asks Bly. They do not have the same ease that Sly and her do but they have found a natural rhythm. This seems to halt it slightly. 

Bly turns to her and rubs his stubble. He opens his mouth then closes it again. 

“I don’t know. We don’t want to be just soldiers. We don’t want to be expendable,” Bly seems to decide. He turns back to their notes. 

“What about against the empire. The people that took away your freedom?” Kayllis states casually flipping a pen through her fingers lightning quick. Bly rubs his stubble again. 

“There could be some interest. But this would need to be organized. Let’s talk with Sly when he gets back,” Bly says. He makes a small note and closes the book. Kayllis rests a hand on his arm lightly. 

“Are you sure she’s dead?” Kayllis asks quietly. Bly flinches at the question or maybe the touch and yanks his arm away. Kayllis holds her hands up in surrender. Bly takes a deep breath and then another one. 

“She is.” 

“Did you check her pulse? Are you 100% sure?” Kayllis asks again quietly. Bly tensely Shakes his head. 

“But even if we managed to miss anything lethal, she’s got to be dead right?” He asks back and his voice cracks. Kayllis doesn’t know the answer to that. 

“The force moves in strange ways. You’d be surprised what we can survive,” she pats his arm again and he doesn’t pull away. “I won’t keep you here if you want to go look for her. I know what you mean to each other.” 

They don’t speak of it again. Hardly speak at all in fact, Bly seeming to busy himself further and further in his notes. 

Until Sly shows up with new men in stow. Kayllis, the kids, and Bly all wait for who will come off. The second the doors open, the kids run and tackle Sly in a hug. 

Kayllis eyes are elsewhere. She can barely contain herself when she sees Falcon. Their solitary sniper. She forces herself to walk and not run toward him. Then she wraps him tight in a hug. 

“Falcon, I’m so happy you’re okay,” Kayllis says. Falcon returns the hug slowly. Falcon was not a clone that she was particularly close to in her unit as he had always been more reserved- especially around his Jedi.

“I’m sorry I know it was the chip but still I’m so sorry,” he whispers quietly. Kayllis hugs him tighter. 

“Not your fault. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Kayllis says and then her eyes lock upon a man further behind. She slowly pulls away from Falcon who glances behind him and smiles. 

Standing before her is the Captain of the Wolffe Pack. Wolffe looks older and tired but he smiles at the sight of her. Kayllis sprints forward and practically tackles Wolffe in a hug. Wolffe chuckles slightly and lifts her up his hug is so tight. 

“Glad to see you, Wolffe,” she tells him and he smiles back at her all cool exterior.

“You too, Red,” he says then gives her an affectionate shove back to Sly. Sly and Kayllis hug too. 

“How’d it go?” Kayllis asks him looking around at the group. There are even more than last time though still many she doesn’t recognize. She knows the marks of Kit Fisto’s troops though and sees one or two from the 212th. They look young though more like shinies. 

“Good. At this rate... things are good,” Sly says with a smile. The kids are pulling men up the hill toward the dinner that Bly and all the kids had made. It’s probably not enough food for all of the men here. 

“Well then, we just have to keep it going,” Kayllis says with a smile. Wolffe and Bly join them both on their walk up the hill. 

“Quite an Operation you’ve got here,” Wolffe says and looks around as though seeking flaws. His eyes slide over toward her, “Those kids look like you.” 

Kayllis’s eyes slide to his and they both seem to square up against each other. Sly huffs behind her. 

“Well, they should. They’re mine,” she states. Wolffe smiles at her and bumps her shoulder hard, “I guess congrats are in order. You sleep with a Dathomirian? Zabrak?” 

“Kriff. Lot of questions from you,” Kayllis says and sticks her tongue out. Wolffe rolls his eyes at that. Gale runs by at the moment sliding to a stop in front of Sly. Gale, bright red with his crown of horns is impossible to hide. “But yes.” 

Wolffe rolls his eyes again at that, “You always have such bad taste?” 

Kayllis holds a hand to her chest in mock offense, “is this about choosing Ponds over you?”

Wolffe can’t even get a word in because Bly looks up in surprise, “you liked Ponds?”

Sly scoffs and covers Gale’s ears, “liked might be the wrong word for their relationship.” 

Gale shakes off Sly’s hand and sticks his tongue out before running off again. Kayllis glares at all of them to the result of clone laughs. It feels like years ago when Kayllis had been a little in love with Ponds. Ponds is long gone though, even before Order 66. 

Kayllis shakes her head, no use thinking about it. She leads the clones through the line for food. The kids go through first and then all the clones and finally the commanders and Kayllis last. 

Everyone sits around the couple of outdoor tables that Kayllis and Sly have built. All her woodworking skills have gotten better and better. Kayllis is becoming something of a professional woodworker and her skills are clearly showing that. 

They all eat dinner and commiserate on what has happened since Order 66. Order 66 as a whole is avoided in discussion. Anytime they get close, Wolffe pales and his eyes lower to his food. Kayllis had felt Plo Koon’s loss during the Order, they had been close enough that it had ached inside. Not like Mace or Depa or even Obi-Wan or Quinlan who had been her closest friends but it had ached nonetheless. 

Everyone knew how close the Wolffe Pack and Plo Koon were. 

Quinlan and Kayllis had suspected what was going on between Aayla and Bly. 

It is a heavy table to sit at it. Sly and Kayllis are some of the luckiest ones. Neither dead. Order 66 had been scary but Sly had been on her side at least. 

They had home. They were still fighting. They were getting their vod back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May the 4th!! The implication is that yes- Kayllis and Ponds were involved on some level. I hope you liked getting to see Wolffe! He's one of my fave clones. Special guest again next chapter!
> 
> Also, I am watching the finale of the Clone Wars later today and I am nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

The process smooths out as time goes by. There are some clones she never sees- 501st and the Coruscant Guard never come through. Bly, Wolffe, and Sly are ecstatic with every man they find from their battalion. Kayllis is equally excited with every man that comes through, though her own troops are special. Some she knows will never come home to her: dead from their fight out of the ship or from something else. 

The men that aren’t with Bly, Wolffe, Sly, or 212th don’t tend to stay heading off instead to new areas and new jobs. Suddenly their four houses becomes six and then ten and then 12. Most of the clones share houses with their brothers and it goes pretty well other than everyone feeling a little antsy. 

Kayllis feels it, too. 

She had grown up in war. They all had and they had been soldiers for years now. How could she keep sitting by when Palpatine, Kayllis has to remind herself that it’s actually Sidious, is sitting in charge. However, each clone brought rumors back with them. Palpatine had killed Mace Windu and Kit Fisto along with a couple other Jedi. That Anakin Skywalker was the man in black by Palpatine’s side. That Yoda and the younglings had all been killed by Anakin. 

She doesn’t sleep well. 

She had given up sleeping after Order 66 and only began again once she was so tired from building houses that her body was basically ready to collapse. Now with more people around to help. More men growing more food and raising animals. More men building houses. She wasn’t doing much less work but it was enough that she woke up most nights. She can still hear Mace’s death echoing in her head. 

Bly still stays with Sly: batchmates, long ago having been separated. Wolffe is the only one other than the kids that stays in her house. Some nights when Kayllis is sitting in the dark, she watches Wolffe walk out and sit on the deck silently with her. 

They don’t talk much at night. She feels his pain through the force though, it is so strong. He respects that she is dealing with her own pain. She respects his pain back. 

They keep working on getting clones out of service or getting the chips removed and getting them relocated. The numbers are slowly decreasing though. Kayllis and everyone else are on the edge of something.   
It turns out to be another old friend. 

Kayllis tackles Ahsoka the second she steps off the ship. She can feel Ahsoka tense under her arms. Then Ahsoka realizes who it is and hugs her back just as tightly. They slowly sink to the ground. Kayllis laughs then- uncontrollably the laughs continuing until Ahsoka joins her and they are both sitting on the ground laugh. 

“I should’ve known little’un would have made it,” Kayllis says with a huge smile. The first Jedi she had seen in what felt like years. Ahsoka smiles back at her. She feels different than before- subdued in a way that is unexpected with how she was as a padawan. There is the same grief that lingers on the edges of everyone here. 

“I should’ve guessed you would be too. Shadows, you know?” Ahsoka says with a smile. Kayllis felt that world was years away. She had been a shadow for the Jedi Order, like her friend Quinlan Vos, switching between being in the Jedi Order and doing more clandestine missions. Her clones were a smaller number due to her stealth-like nature. 

Ashoka has grown up. 

“Ahsoka you grew up,” Kayllis says unable to keep her thoughts in. Ahsoka’s lekku are longer and she is taller than Kayllis at this point. The baby fat was gone and her facial markings had changed. 

“We all had to,” Ahsoka says and though she is smiling, the words come out sad. 

“I have some people I’d like you to meet,” Kayllis says and they haven’t made it 10 feet before clones start coming out to talk to Ahsoka. Wolffe looks shocked to see her and runs down for a hug. Some of the 212th greet her happily and Bly walks over with Sly to talk. 

Her kids are next. Kayllis had introduced her kids to enough clones that she didn’t feel the same tumbling in her stomach when she realizes they will know she broke the code. 

Yet, here in front of Ahsoka she can’t help but bounce a little bit. The kids don’t mind any new people- they’re too used to getting strangers every couple of months. They stand by her smiling at the new person. She can feel their curiosity through the force. 

Ahsoka turns and her eyes go over each child and then Kayllis. 

“And who are these guys?” Ahsoka kneels as each kid comes up to greet her and introduce themselves. Ahsoka is polite and friendly to each child. Wolffe lingers nearby almost reassuring though Kayllis can’t decide it’s for her sake or Ahsoka’s. 

“We have a lot to talk about then,” Ahsoka says with a laugh after the kids stop talking to her to instead go bother Sly and Bly. Kayllis can’t even hide the swell of happiness and relief that she releases. By Ahsoka’s smile, Kayllis may have made that a little too strong in the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the end of the Clone Wars, I have had no rest. So sad but so good.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka coming to Kayllis’s home is incredible. 

She stays in the room that the kids and Wolffe are not in. It feels right having them all in one place with Sly and Bly just next door. Even if everyone has their down days, it’s better with people that understand. 

Suddenly, Kayllis is not the only person left from her world. She has the Vod but, knowing there is one other Jedi left, even if Ahsoka left the order, lifts her heart.

The force feels light around the two of them. Perhaps it is happy for the two Jedi left to be together. Perhaps it is happy for the Vod that are left together. The days feel happier though. 

Yet, the discussions are not happy. They are filled with thoughts of rebellion. Kayllis cannot help but look at Ahsoka’s comfort with the clones- even more comfortable than Kayllis herself. Ahsoka looks and acts more like a solider than a Jedi and isn’t that the truth. 

Kayllis remembers how young Ahsoka was when she started fighting. She grew up with war. Kayllis is barely better off having grown up right on the edge of darkness. They are still compassionate and want peace but…

Maybe she is better at war. 

Kayllis had been an excellent shadow for the Jedi Council, fighting against Quinlan Vos for who would be more helpful to the order. Though, Kayllis had led men, had lost men in battles that Quinlan never faced with his solitude. Kayllis loves her kids, loves building, loves the town she has helped to create, and loves the people she has saved. 

But sometimes, she remembers the adrenaline on the edge of a fight and the feeling of a lightsaber battle pumping through her veins. Remembers cloaking herself in a different force signature to escape detection and remembers nights playing cards in the barracks with all her men. The way that making a plan, a strategy, a deception felt in her head.

She burns for it. 

The town hosts roundtables for anyone who wants to talk about the future. Roundtables that she grudgingly lets her kids sit on if they are willing to sit and be still. Ahsoka, Wolffe, Bly, Sly, and Kayllis are always there leading discussions. Yet, other clones always show up. Falcon comes every week only to stay silent on the edge of the room. They nod at each other as Kayllis sits down for this week’s discussion. 

Ahsoka starts, “I have an idea. I will not ask any of you to join but I’ve decided that I will be doing it.” 

Ahsoka raises her eyebrow-like pigmentation for questions. Wolffe raises his hand first. 

“You Jedi and your drama. What’s the idea then?” Wolffe chuckles. Ahsoka rolls her eyes at him, a move that Wolffe used on everyone daily. 

“Rebellion. There are still people that I know will rebel and we may as well help them,” Ahsoka grins and Kayllis can’t help but think more soldier than Jedi. Kayllis wonders what true Jedi like Yoda were doing- hiding away most likely. Kriff the Jedi. Kayllis would fight too. 

“I’m in. But who are these would-be rebels?” Kayllis answers. Simbia grabs her mom's hand with a proud expression and Alara and Gale give her matching nods of support. What had she done to deserve this support? What had her children seen to know this fight needs fighting?

Ahsoka nods and turns to the clones gathered around her, “Lots of people. Senators that knew Padme like Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. The Mandalorians, the Wookies, the Togrutas, the Lasats. People who have been hurt by separatist attacks already. People we know will fight.” 

The clones nod but look between each other unsure of what to say. 

“Why should we fight?” and it’s Bly’s words. Kayllis looks at him and knows he’s thinking about Aayla and Order 66 and the Vod left behind. The force feels like tragedy around him. If she were sitting closer she would reach out but as is she simply touches Sly’s hand who looks at her with equal concern. 

Ahsoka nods at that and seems to consider her words. She starts, “you should fight-“ then pauses. Ahsoka clears her throat and starts again, “I do not know why you should fight. I am fighting because Palpatine has brought darkness to the galaxy. A darkness that destroyed the Jedi, devastated the clones, and has hurt many systems. I am fighting because I can, I know how, I’m good at. Plus, what else is there to do, I can’t stay sitting around forever.” 

There is a pause and some slight whispers between clones as they discuss this idea. Wolffe, Sly, and Bly all look back and forth between each other as if debating who should speak first. 

Kayllis stays quiet. This is something the Vode will decide, not her. The kids glance back and forth between all the clones and Kayllis and Ahsoka. Kayllis can tell that they want to ask a question but are staying silent, too. 

“I won’t give up my freedom,” a voice cuts through the murmurs. Everyone seems to search for who spoke but Kayllis’s eyes have already connected with Falcon. Falcon smiles at her, barely a glimpse of teeth, “But I’ll be kniffed if I let anyone else lose theirs.” 

Falcon steps from the edge of the room to the center and looks to his vod. He gestures toward Ahsoka and Kayllis, almost flippantly, with one hand. 

“They are not telling us to give up our lives and fight for them. They are asking us for help. Not to fight but to be a part of it,” Falcon states and then leans forward. His hand opens for Ahsoka and she reaches for it, without even thinking, clasping it back. 

The men seem to warm up more and more to this deal. The talking grows louder and some of the men appraise Falcon, Ahsoka, and Kayllis. Wolffe raises his hand and the talking stops. 

“I wish Cody were here- this feels like his job,” Wolffe says quietly to Bly and Sly. It is just loud enough that Kayllis catches it before he speaks to the men, “If the clones are to join, we request some representation on any council meetings done. We reserve our ability to choose if we want to do a mission or not. If we join, it is not every clone- it is only the clones that want to be a part of it.” 

Wolffe looks at Bly and Sly who both nod at him in agreement. Ahsoka smiles at Wolffe- the look on her face is indistinguishable as anything other than pride. She nods as gravely as possible with a huge smile on her face. 

“Agreed. I stand with your terms,” Ahsoka turns to Kayllis. Kayllis raises an eyebrow surprised to be included in this agreement. She nods aggressively and can’t help the smile either. 

“Of course. And any and all clones are welcome to stay here as well. Or leave if they’d rather,” Kayllis states. The men all seem pretty happy with those answers and the meeting erupts into questions and bickering for the rest of the evening. 

Kayllis leaves with the kids; they can talk it out without her. Ahsoka joins her as the five of them walk back to her house. The kids practice some of the hand to hand moves they have been learning from the Vod. 

“You gonna tell them to stop,” Ahsoka questions with a laugh. Kayllis watches as Simbia locks Gale in a headlock with a particularly feral grin. Alara goes for Simbia’s legs and sends everyone stumbling. 

Kayllis can’t stop a smile from forming, “they are my kids. I can’t be too harsh on them fighting. I’d love to.” 

Ahsoka sends her a look and touches the lightsabers on her belt briefly. Kayllis reaches for the sabers she keeps strapped to her back. She had shown her kids some moves before but this... would be something else. 

“Hey kids, you want to see Soka and I fight?” Kayllis asks with a smile. Gale’s eyes go wide but Alara is already nodding and pulling all three kids back against the side of the house, safely away. All three heads turn to watch them with almost identical grins. 

“Let’s see it!” Simbia yells. Gale gives a thumbs up. 

Kayllis turns with a chuckle toward Ahsoka. Ahsoka rolls her shoulders and pulls her sabers free. Kayllis pulls the double-sided saber off her back and gives it a few swings- starting slow and getting faster. She can feel the eagerness of her kids to the side and a little bit from Ahsoka in front of her. 

“Ahsoka I can’t even think of the last time we sparred,” Kayllis chirps. Ahsoka smiles as she lets her own lightsabers spin a few times. 

“I don’t think we ever had. Someone was too busy being a shadow,” Ahsoka fires back. 

“Not my fault but it’s a shame,” Kayllis swings her lightsaber up just as Ahsoka brings hers down. Kayllis flicks the first saber away and catches Ahsoka’s second saber on the other side of her lightsaber. Ahsoka is shockingly fast and insanely acrobatic- which Kayllis knew. 

However, people are always shocked at the power and fluidity that Kayllis has. 

They slide around each other with another bright clash of sabers. Ahsoka flips out of the way of one hard swing and fires her own slice upon landing. Kayllis jumps out of the way of the swing and slides behind Ahsoka. Ahsoka’s second saber with the reverse grip blocks her as Ahsoka twists around again. 

“I dare say I’m rusty,” Kayllis jokes as she spins under Ahsoka’s attack. There is more versatility to Ahsoka’s style that allows her to keep the situation in control. After a particularly hard spin away from her, Ahsoka raises an eyebrow. 

“All you double-bladed users fight the same. Maul used the same spins,” Ahsoka laughs. Kayllis tries to hide the fear that such a comment gives her. Especially when the reason she knew that particular spin was from fighting against Maul years before. Kayllis jumps away from Ahsoka and turns around to face her again. 

Then just to keep Ahsoka on her toes, Kayllis hits a small switch and uses the force to switch the magnets connecting her blades. Suddenly, Kayllis is holding two separate blades as well. That combined with the switch in style of fighting throws Ahsoka for just long enough that Kayllis pins her down. 

Kayllis grins down at Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks a little stunned at the development. 

“Ahsoka, you’ve gotten quite incredible in the past few years,” Kayllis says. Ahsoka pushes her off and looks in confusion at the hilt of the two sabers. 

“Not good enough because that trick would’ve killed me,” Ahsoka says as she puts her sabers away. Ahsoka looks even more surprised when she turns to see Kayllis holding out the sabers to her. 

“That trick only works once though. Then whoever I am fighting knows the next time I see them. Go ahead and look,” Kayllis says and walks over to her cheering kids. 

“Mom!! That was wizard!! I didn’t know you could do that,” Gale exclaims and puts a hand over his heart to add to the dramatic effect. Simbia jumps into a hug. 

“I thought for sure that Ahsoka had you there but then you-“ Simbia jumps away to dramatically recreate the scene with Gale. 

“It was really wizard mom,” Alara states nodding wisely. “But maybe you should fight Ahsoka a few more times for practice.” 

Kayllis tries not to be offended by that because it is unfortunately true. Ahsoka walks over and reconnects the lightsabers into the double-bladed hilt. Ahsoka gives her a once over and nods. 

“I’m impressed. Magnets and the force who would have thought. The backup lock is a nice touch,” Ahsoka says and places the saber back in her hand. Kayllis tucks it into its scabbard behind her back. Kayllis knows what she wants to ask Ahsoka but can’t quite connect in her mind how to make it not sound suspicious. 

Instead, she lets everyone inside the house and sees some of the men uphill walking away from the round table, which had definitely seen that whole fight. Wolffe and Bly both give her thumbs up though she can tell even from far away that Sly is not impressed. 

The kids go out on to the deck to play and Ahsoka and Kayllis head to the kitchen for dinner. It is leftovers from lunch today but it still looks pretty good. Kayllis starts scooping food back onto the stove to heat it up then turns to Ahsoka. 

“When did you fight Maul?” Kayllis asks. Nice. A safe, normal start. 

“The siege of Mandalore and I guess kind of again during Order 66,” Ahsoka states as she cuts some slices of bread for them. 

“Maul was there for Order 66?” Kayllis questions. Ahsoka doesn’t look up but nods. There is a respect for silence on Order 66. Everyone had hated it. No one seemed to want to talk about it. Kayllis wouldn’t push for answers just because she was curious about Maul. 

Maul and her had agreed to leave each other behind. It was not her fault that Qui-Gon had died, that Maul had almost died, that he led a criminal empire. 

“I used him as a distraction when it happened. They wanted to kill him too so, it made sense at the time…. It was the wrong choice. He destroyed the hyper drive, killed his way out of there, stole a ship. Kayllis… Only Rex and I survived. We buried the rest of the men,” Ahsoka states and vehemently does not look at Kayllis. She continues chopping the bread, though now there is more bread then they would eat for dinner. 

Kayllis rests a hand on her shoulder and tries to ignore the way that Ahsoka tenses. When was the last time someone had tried to reassure her? Anakin? Rex? Kayllis had Sly at least and the kids. 

“Is Rex-“ 

“Rex and I got split up but… I think he’s fine. I just need to find him again,” Ahsoka states with a nod to herself. Kayllis pulls her into a hug. Ahsoka doesn’t even try to stop it. They clasp each other hard. 

The only ones left. 

“If Rex is going anywhere, it’s probably here. We get new vod all the time. Ahsoka it’s not your fault. You didn’t know what Maul would do. He… thrives in chaos,” Kayllis finishes lamely. Ahsoka lets out one long sigh and releases from the hug. 

They move back to making dinner. Kayllis glances at Ahsoka carefully throughout the preparation. She seems okay if still a little tense. Kayllis clears her throat loudly. 

“I was going to leave the Order. I had Sly’s chip removed so he could leave with me if he wanted to. I thought it was a tracker or a... I don’t know. When the Order came through, we were together at least but… I killed my own men. Men that had stayed by me for years. Men I knew didn’t want this. We got out before we had to fight them all but…” Kayllis trails off. Ahsoka looks up at her. 

“What was it all for? This war. The more I look back the more flaws I see. I-We should’ve known. It couldn’t have gone on that long for no reason,” Ahsoka sighs. Kayllis rubs her shoulder and they bring out the food. Wolffe, Sly, and Bly join them and even Falcon has come for a rare appearance. 

The greatest tragedy of all is simply that it is done. There is no going back. What happened, happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fave chapters I've written tbh. I hope you all are doing okay and thanks for reading. (Also I promise Maul will show up soon.)


	9. Chapter 9

Things are set into motion quickly. Kayllis begins reaching out to the few people she knows on other planets setting up a system for refugees. Ahsoka begins reconnecting with Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. The clones continue looking for and relocating other clones. Ahsoka brings back jobs for the men who want some work and some men leave to join the Rebellion directly. 

It is…strange. It had felt good with all the clones there and now with more and more leaving, it was another new dynamic. 

Kayllis misses the men that leave. She can tell that her kids miss the vod that leave even more. Ahsoka even mentions to her how the kids act like clones. They seem to have adapted to using Mando’a as much as basic and use some of the same traditions as the clones. The vod don’t seem to mind and even help them with their Mando’a.

However with all that is happening, the inevitable arrives. 

“Ahsoka, I expect you to come back when you can,” Kayllis says with a real genuine smile. Wolffe and Sly stand on either side of her. The kids in front of them. 

Bly stands next to Ahsoka packed in back in his armor. All republic symbols have been scraped off the armor and there is new paint there among the old yellow. He does not look quite the part of a clone anymore. More bounty hunter with his added on paint and changed armor. 

“Bly same rules to you,” Sly adds and gives his brother a tight hug. Wolffe follows and then Kayllis, then all the kids swarm him. Bly laughs and Kayllis watches Bly give Sly one last meaningful glance. The importance of friendship between batchmates is obvious and they touch foreheads briefly before breaking apart. 

Everyone gives Ahsoka hugs too and Kayllis would be lying if she didn’t hold on extra tight for another second. Part of her wants to pull away at so much obvious affection and another part of her doesn’t want to let her go. She supposes that it is a Jedi trait to want and need attachments and to despise that feeling. Ahsoka and Kayllis make final eye contact and she knows that Ahsoka understands. 

They pull apart and the pair steps on to their ship. Ahsoka to go take her place in the rebellion and Bly to see if Aayla still is out there in the universe somewhere. Ahsoka would be in contact with them as refugees come through and missions open up. Bly would try to stop by on occasion. 

Kayllis or Sly would call Ahsoka if Rex showed up and Bly if Aayla showed up. Kayllis stands with her kids and waves as they fly off. The force does not seem unhappy with this decision but she feels the loss of companionship. Kayllis breathes out and looks over the fields and terraces that they have been cultivating. This is all a reminder that none of them are farmers. They are just survivors trying hard to create something new. Sly wraps an arm around her and they begin the walk back up to the small town. The vod around them disperse.

The next few days are hard and Kayllis spends more time in the communication room then she should be. Gale is determined to cheer her up though and the other kids agree. They perform ridiculous stunts around the house to get Kayllis to laugh. Kayllis has slowly begun training their force abilities and this, unfortunately, leads to the kids using force jumps and pushes for half of their stunts. However, they are impressive and they do make her feel better and she shows off a few of her own moves to them. 

Kayllis is picking weeds out of the gardens when she feels an unfamiliar force. It’s… loneliness and rage and desperation all in one. She turns to look for who it is. 

There he stands in the field across from her. He looks back at her equally confused. Kayllis gawks at him, eyes squinted and mouth open. Because- Because how did Maul find her? Why is he here? 

Maul looks mostly the same. All red and black with those angry golden eyes staring at her, appraising her the same way. Kayllis knows about the cybernetic legs but they look shockingly normal, the way Anakin’s hand had. The muscle in him is still obvious and his horns are more pronounced than she remembered. The black shirt is simpler than the robes she had seen him in on the holos. He looks almost shockingly normal.

Almost like the boy she had met years ago. 

She remembers this from before though vaguely- more of a distant idea than a current one. That feeling that he’s there but not there. She can tell no one else is seeing him or someone would have shot him by now. Kayllis can even hear people around him and see the shadows against his face but can’t tell where he actually is. Their worlds have just slammed together for a moment.

“Sly. Code Red,” She commands and doesn’t dare to look in the direction of her most loyal friend as he moves her children away. There is no way the man in front of her has seen them. No way. But still the risk is there.

She will have to explain this code red later. Why she called one when no one else can see what she is seeing. Right now, it is better to be safe.

“I thought you had died- killed like the rest of the Jedi by their clones,” his voice comes out a sneer like always. She doesn’t stop looking him over- he looks thinner and shorter than she remembers. He looks exhausted too judging by the bags under his eyes. 

“Still here. I wasn’t sure you had made it either,” She says carefully as she tosses a hoe away from her. 

“I’m sure that’s what you wanted-“

“You don’t know what I want.”

“Well I wouldn’t have guessed farmer for you. With your little commander, too?” He practically spits out each word. She ignores this- this hasn’t changed but something else in him has. He feels... broken, bitter, different somehow.

“What the kriff happened to you?” Kayllis breathes the question. Maul holds her gaze but barks a short empty laugh. 

He glares at her, his eyes yellow and bloodshot. She reaches a hand out and touches his hand. He closes his eyes then yanks away like he was burned. They make eye contact once more and then he’s gone. Like it had never happened. 

Kayllis stands in silence looking at the empty spot in the field where Maul has just stood. Gone again. Kayllis wanders over to where the kids are hiding out with Sly. She taps the cover of the bunker with a prearranged beat. Sly opens the door and gives her a once over. Behind him three little heads poke out eager to hear what their mom has seen. 

Kayllis supposes that now it’s time to explain some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul is here!


	10. Chapter 10

It is a hard month for her- split between keeping the farm in peak shape and running jobs for Ahsoka. The farm is doing well though- the fields are long and full of food for the rebellion and themselves.

A cargo ship arrives halfway through the month and sends a single word when asked for a landing code, “Fulcrum.” 

The men, Kayllis, and the kids all stop what they’re doing and wait near the landing pad for the ship. Fulcrum is Ahsoka’s codename/codeword for the rebellion. Any ship that came in with that word or Kayllis, Sly, or Wolffe’s word is probably a refugee. Their respective words are: Pall, Burgundy, and Pack.

The ship's doors open and one person walks hesitatingly out. She is tall with huge lekku covered in dark blue stripes which contrasts against her red skin. Kayllis likes the look of her, muscular, and a prosthetic arm with obvious scars across her. She wears leather armor in a manner that looks like a bounty hunter. She holds a huge bowcaster on her back. 

Kayllis, Wolffe, and Sly all step to the platform to meet her. They stand side by side. Wolffe has his arms crossed but Kayllis and Sly are more open. No one moves until the Togruta woman steps forward. 

“Pall,” the woman says. Kayllis grins and Sly extends a matching smile. 

“Fulcrum, Pall, Burgundy, Pack,” Kayllis responds back and then reaches forward to clasp the woman’s hand. The togruta woman looks over all of them, she clearly recognizes Sly and Wolffe as clones even with Wolffe’s new addition of sideburns coming in nicely. She doesn’t look particularly thrilled with any of them. 

“I am Akeso. Who is who?” The woman asks. Kayllis just smiles. By never giving anyone’s true codename away they could allow more than one person to use a codename. 

“I’m Kayllis,” she says instead. Sly introduces himself next and then Wolffe. Kayllis notices the way Sly’s ears turn red at the woman’s smile and the blush that crosses his face. She glances at Wolffe who is already looking back at her. They both roll their eyes at each other but Wolffe and Kayllis can’t help their smile. 

Slowly a few people come out of the ship, almost all togrutas and a few Twi’leks. There are a few families and small children and Kayllis is excited at the idea that her kids might make some new friends. There are very few men in the group and the women are mostly older or with little kids. Kayllis tries to ignore the implications of that. 

She helps people carry their stuff to the houses that are open. With some of the vod gone, they’re houses open for people. It is not home, it is nothing like home for them. Kayllis know this but she hopes that a safe home with a roof over their heads and food in their stomach will be enough for them. 

All the kids are running around together without any pause what so ever. They chase around the hill even as the new Togrutans and Twi’leks seem nervous to interact. Kayllis invites Akeso over to sit with them. The bounty hunter comes and joins bringing a younger woman with her. The woman is a yellow Twi’lek who Kayllis is pretty sure has a little one running around here somewhere. 

“Thank you for having us in your home,” the woman says with a nervous smile. Akeso dips her head in thanks as well. 

“It’s your home now too. If you’d like,” Sly says and glances at both women before his eyes settle on Akeso. Wolffe once again exchanges a glance with Kayliss across the table. 

“Agreed. We are happy to have you all. I’m particularly happy my kids have some new friends to play with,” Kayllis adds to the Twi’lek woman. She smiles and nods in agreement. They turn their attention to the kids that are playing hide and seek between the houses. She can see that Alara is next to a green twi’lek that is about her age.

“To new friends,” Sly says and raises a glass of a drink they had just started brewing. It’s a bitter alcohol made from one of the local melons. The village had taught them the recipe and they had finally had their first yield. It wasn’t the best but with how little they received from off-world and the influx in population, it made do. Kayllis was a little too thrilled to have alcohol on planet again. The vod still here were thrilled too, probably even more than Kayllis. 

Just as the refugees are really beginning to settle into their new homes, Sly leaves for another clone pick up. Kayllis sends him off and is eager to see who comes back. 

Yet she can’t focus on that. The refugees are lovely and helpful but are a new addition. The first edition, other than the kids, to not follow GAR rules. Even with every clone having free will, they knew how to complete a goal and work together. Some of the refugees have been artists their whole lives never having even thought about farming before. Some don’t want to learn the mandatory fighting training, too afraid that they will have to fight in the future. Some are simply too old to do much work. 

Kayllis and Wolffe aren’t sure how to handle it. 

After pleading with a villager to just learn a few defensive moves, only to be met with crying, Kayllis storms off. She can’t be mad but she is mad. When she was a Jedi, she’d just release the anger to the force. Now she sits on the grass near her house and breathes the feeling in. Finding balance meant that she could not only ever keep happiness, she had to sometimes keep the negatives too. 

“You don’t understand how Togrutas work or Twi’leks for that matter,” Akeso tells her as she crosses the grass near her house. She drops into the grass easily. 

It is a nice spot. Usually where Kayllis meditated, turned away from the village, and looking out from the mountain across the valleys below. One of the few trees that survive on top of the mountains is twisted into a corkscrew but provides shade every day of the year. Kayllis is leaning against it. 

“I know that,” Kayllis snaps and then holds her hands up in apology. She takes a breath and begins again speaking evenly this time, “Sorry, I just want to help. You understand why protection is so important. I’m not saying they have to fight, I want them to have that choice if something happens.” 

Akeso nods in understanding. After all, she is one of the few new people here that carries a weapon anywhere she goes. She rests her hand on Kayllis’s shoulder and it’s warm against her skin. It just makes Kayllis miss Ahsoka, the only other female friend she still had. 

“You have given us multiple seats at your weekly meetings, for which we are grateful. Yet, you are not Togrutan. Or a Twi’lek. Not everyone wants to listen to the Jedi. Not everyone thinks you and your men are innocent from this war,” Akeso says, matter of fact. Kayllis searches Akeso’s eyes for some sign of her feelings. 

The memory of Akeso’s distrust in them the first day is prominent in her memory. The suspicious looks when she asked for something is too noticeable in retrospect.

Suddenly everything is clear. She had been acting like their savior when these people had already been surviving and striving for betterment on their own. Of course, they didn’t trust a bunch of people who had been fighting the war that had destroyed their home. Even if they were against the separatists, that didn’t mean that a clone or a Jedi hadn’t hurt them. 

“Akeso. I’m so sorry. I’ve been a fool. I owe you all an apology-“ Kayllis begins. 

“It is okay. I did not trust you or your men at first but I have grown to. But perhaps there are other ways to do this?” Akeso says with a smile. Kayllis nods eagerly and then leans back into the tree, suddenly exhausted. Maybe she was taking on too much. 

The tree behind her is reassuring in its constant flow of the living force. The force feels as good as the breeze on her face and the dirt beneath her toes. The force is happy to see this reworked then. 

“What are your thoughts then?” Kayllis asks Akeso. Akeso smiles at the question. They walk back toward the small town square area discussing all kinds of changes that could be made. Kayllis motions for Wolffe and he jogs over and joins in on their conversation. 

It is settled, Akeso and one other clone if needed will do all the primary training and if they wanted to continue learning then they could move on to working with the Vod or Kayllis. On top of that, Akeso promised that they would dictate their own schedules for who was farming so that everyone could still have some free time to do what they wanted. For example, art, which Kayllis offers up the idea of doing murals on some of the houses or statues for the town square, and Akeso jumps at the idea. Wolffe asks about if any of the elderly would be interested in sewing and mending clothes. Akeso agreed that some would probably enjoy that. They come up with other hobbies and smaller jobs that people especially the elderly could take: helping with cooking, working on the brewing of bitter drink, running communications with the Vod, and even creating music or trinkets for the village to enjoy and possibly to sell. Kayllis mentions the possibility of a school and everyone seems interested in that. 

It does not fix every problem but it helps immensely and suddenly there is an open door for communication between the different groups. 

Then Sly returns a week later with a full ship. 

Kayllis feels them the second they enter the system. She drops the plate she was holding and is running out the door with Wolffe and the kids following behind her. As the ship comes to land, Kayllis can barely stop herself running out to the ship. 

The doors open with a rush of air. Standing in front of her are about forty men. Almost all of them are wearing identical armor. A muted red and black armor. Their helmets are all removed and forty identical faces stare back at her. Yet, she recognizes almost every man on the ship. All at once almost every man salutes her. 

Kayllis salutes them back and then before they even step off the ship, Kayllis runs forward and rushes to hug as many men as she can grab. 

“Bruise! Guts! Benji! Bug! Tank!” She says each name with joy and goes through every single member of the Shadow Squadron one by one. Falcon shows up at some point and has an equally emotional reunion. The kids don’t know what to do with all the new men but they do run and greet Sly with big hugs which he returns eagerly. 

Kayllis lets out tension she didn’t even know she was holding. This isn’t all her men. Isn’t even close really, she normally had a standing unit of 500 or so though ended the war with 437 men. Kayllis knew too that her escape had not been a clean one. The first few minutes hadn’t made any sense and more vod had died than she wanted to think about. Including her other closest friend other than Sly, Jamie. Jamie was their second command and his loss still feels gaping. 

Yet seeing so many of her men for the first time in around a year gives her the same warmth and completeness of a day of good hard work out in the sun. Her mouth is already tired from all the smiling she is doing. She can’t stop though and immediately forgives anyone that tries to apologize. 

Bruise is talking to her when he stops and laughs. 

“General, you’re crying,” he says with a laugh as he wipes her tears away. Kayllis shakes her head and laughs with him. 

“I’m just so happy to see you all. Plus, Bruise, You don’t have to call me General anymore,” Kayllis says though she is so happy. To know her men still respect her enough to call her general is an honor. 

“That’ll be hard to get used to,” Bruise groans and Bug wraps an arm around them both. 

“I think that’ll be the least of our problems if we’re farmers now,” Bug says and Kayllis barely covers a snort of laughter at that. 

That night they throw a feast because so many of her boys are home and there are new families and isn’t all of that reason to celebrate. The men seem to take turns with each of the kids, treating them like part of the Squadron, part of the family. Kayllis doesn’t even sit with Sly and Wolffe for once instead surrounded on all sides by her men who have insisted on a quick hand of Sabacc which has quickly turned into five hands. Kayllis lets Gale sit next to her and look at the cards well they play. 

Kayllis has something of a knack for Sabbac which she blames mostly on being friends with Quinlan and Obi-Wan for years. Jamie had been the only man in the Squadron who consistently beat her. That being said Benji is really putting the work in to beat her. The second Akeso joins the table, Kayllis is struggling to keep up. Kayllis is happy to see Sly whispering tips to the Togrutan from just behind her. 

Sly and her make eye contact and the blush that cover his face makes Kayllis lose the next round. 

She’s not too mad. 

The first round that they had made of Bitter drink is over by the end of the night. More than one vod is leaning against each other to make it home. Kayllis is carrying two tired kids back and Wolffe is carrying the final sleeping kid. She sees the glances that the men throw toward her and Wolffe. Kayllis is 99% sure that it’s not like that. It’s more like they see each other and get it. They just get whatever is going on with each other and don’t mind helping out. Or sometimes just ignoring it. Plus Wolffe doesn’t seem to mind being partners with her and Sly and sometimes Ahsoka and Bly. Between the five of them, they get things done. 

Wolffe gently lowers Simbia in her bed and pulls a blanket up to tuck her in. Kayllis puts Alara down first and then Gale in his own bed. Then she walks over and tucks in Alara giving her a kiss on the cheek. She walks back and tucks Gale in and moves the Wookie stuffed animal to under his arm. Then she returns to Simbia and gives a final kiss goodnight. She walks to the door with Wolffe and they turn out the light. Kayllis and Wolffe walk out to the living room and collapse on the couch together. 

“I’m so thankful for you and Sly. I doubt I’d make it without you,” Kayllis says and her voice is barely a whisper. It still feels a little too loud, a little too personal. 

“You would. You’re braver than you know but I’m thankful that you have accepted me into your family,” Wolffe replies back. Kayllis wraps an arm around him. He is stiff in her arms for a moment. Kayllis lets the force flow through them both, light and calm. Wolffe lets go of the breath he was holding and relaxes into the hug. 

It is early in the morning, right as the sun is breaking over the horizon and the light is crawling across the mountain. Kayllis breathes against her hands in hopes of gaining some semblance of warmth without the suns. No luck, so she shoves her hands under her armpits and heads toward the village below. She has a meeting today with some of the original homeworlders about other villages on the planet. 

She sees a figure in black standing along the terraces on the road ahead. As she gets closer, the red of his face is noticeable. He seems to see her a few seconds later. Kayllis does not slow as she approaches.

“Feeling like talking?” Kayllis says walking past him. Today wherever he is, he is outside and light falls softly on his face as though through leaves. It softens some of the anger and sharpness of his face. The mountainous farms that she is on are not the same at all. There are hardly any trees around them and the few that are there are gnarled and small. She continues walking down the road, knowing Maul would follow. 

“I don’t know,” he answers gruffly. He glances around the brief section of what he can see of her world. She’s certain it’s not much because she can’t see any of his world. 

“Master Yoda used to say that force bonds were from the Dark side,” Kayllis tells him. Once again she looks him over, sees how thin he looks. He looks hungrier, desperate but the rage simmering below is old and tired. Yet despite the sunken cheeks, his clothes are finely tailored and the black clings to him in rather flattering way. Maul’s eyes narrow as if he is deciding what to believe about Kayllis’s words.

“You believe him of course. Jedi’s have no sense of self-preservation,” he scoffs. Kayllis chuckles sadly, not bothering to meet his eyes. 

“Unfortunately, I had more than anyone else. That’s why they’re all gone and I’m still here. But no. I don’t believe him about the bonds,” she decides and sits down on the side of the terrace overlooking the village far below. It will not hurt her to take a little longer in getting there. Maul studies her for a moment. His face is open- not scheming as he searches for something. 

It lasts a second longer than it should as they just look at each other over. As if it’s the first or maybe the last time. 

“Maybe I set this up to use you.” He finally answers looking away. It comes out cold and emotionless and Kayllis tries to ignore the clench her gut has at the thought. He does not move to sit but she doesn’t mind his posturing. 

“And what good it’s done you. I haven’t seen you in years, I’m no longer a Jedi, I don’t know where Obi-wan is. You’d be better off making a bond with someone else,” she says calmly. Even though the chill of his words has settled around her. Kayllis releases the cold- knowing the feel of darkness a little too well.

She is calm. The force flows through her and all it leaves her with is calmness. The rage of her youth is mostly past her funneled into helping others instead. She is still angry and violent and a storm of good and bad when she fights. She still craves the rush of a fight, the feeling of a battle. Yet, right here in this little valley with her children and her boys and the rebellion, she is content. 

Maul either sees it on her face or feels it in the force.

“You’re happy?” Maul says more like a question than anything she’s heard from him in years. There is surprise in his voice but there is also a longing. The want so obvious that she feels it without meaning too.

“I’m trying to be. That’s enough for me,” Kayllis answers. She turns to glance up at him but he is gone again. Kayllis hums in thought but turns back to the rising suns. Up ahead the villages waits. If she finishes early, she can go back and play with the kids or roast Sly for more information on him and Akeso. She takes a deep breath as she stands up, returning to the long dirt road. Then, without further ado, she heads further into the valley.


	11. Chapter 11

Kayllis gets home sometime in the middle of the night and goes to Sly’s house instead of her own. 

She is covered in blood and needs to wash it off before she sees her kids. Kayllis keeps repeating it in her mind even as her body is trying to shut down. Kayllis ignores this and turns on the fresher in Sly’s house washing without even taking her clothes off. The fabric hangs wet and heavy against her skin. It feels like it’s pulling her underwater. Kayllis takes a deep breath and lets herself sink for a moment. 

Water rushes in and she jumps out of the bath sputtering and gasping for air. The cool of the floor is welcome and she lays next to the fresher. Her chest heaves with each breath. 

No more blood. All clean. She can go home. 

Kayllis does not move from her spot on the floor. Sly walks in, gun out and aimed until he sees who it is. 

“Kay, are you alright? Mission complete?” Sly asks and pulls a towel around her. He maneuvers them both until Sly is holding her up against his legs. Kayllis is draped over him but her breathing has finally evened out. 

“Mission successful,” Kayllis answers. Sly slides down to sit next to her. He touched lightly at an old scar, long and raised following her spine downward. Kayllis can remember the day she got it easily. 

It had been Sly’s second mission with her and they were still figuring each other out. It had been a small group only five clones running back up for Kayllis well she was undercover gathering information. She still couldn’t figure out what she had slipped up on, how they knew she wasn’t part of the smuggling group. 

One second she was playing Sabbac with a Zabrak, two weequay, and a particularly nasty human. She had played her next hand and then was flat on the ground, the force not even warning her for how swiftly the man would move. He had held her down and screeched at her holding a knife too close for comfort. Kayllis has kept her hand firmly in the symbol for do not engage. 

Sly watched as the man got one good slice in before Kayllis kicked him off and began fighting the men. At that, Sly had fired and rushed in with his other men to fight. Kayllis finished the assignment as best as she could and then they all disappeared without a trace. 

The scar did not disappear though and by the time they were back at the temple, it was too late. Their medic had tried all they could but in the end, it had left a mean mark on Kayllis’s freckled back. 

“I’m okay. I just didn’t want the kids to see me covered in blood,” Kayllis breathes out and sits up a little still leaning hard into Sly’s side. Kayllis is happy he is in his civvie clothes and not his armor. The clone armor was notoriously bad to sleep in and on. “It’s not your fault.” 

Kayllis looks up at Sly then. Sees the anger that flashes across his face before he hides it. He settled for a nod in her direction but continues gazing at the old scar. 

“None of it was yours?” Sly deflects as he looks over her for any obvious wounds. Kayllis knows that he won’t find any other than a nasty bruise on her butt and shoulder from getting slammed to the ground. She was just tired. 

“Nope,” Kayllis pops the p, and Sly smiles with relief. Kayllis yawns without even meaning too and her eyes close again for a minute. 

“Akeso told me that you’ve been working yourself a little hard,” Sly says as he puts an arm around her shoulder and drags Kayllis to her feet. They step together toward the door of the bathroom. 

“No I’ve been delegating,” Kayllis argues though she allows herself the idea that maybe she has been working too hard. It sure felt that way with how tired she was. Kayllis yawns again. Sly definitely notices and changes direction. 

“Good. We all want the same thing. I know you Jedi think you’re superhuman but you’re allowed to rest. And let other people help,” Sly scolds lightly. He pushes her slightly and Kayllis falls back on his couch easily. Kayllis lays down without being asked and breathes in the couch's scent. It smelled like Sly but also like the familiar metal and oil smell of something bought off a junk ship. 

“It’s just him being back again. Can’t stop thinking,” Kayllis yawns and turns her back on Sly as she cuddles into the couch. She feels more than sees the blanket being placed on her. 

“In like a scared way or like a uh... love way?” Sly asks and the hesitation in his voice is obvious. Kayllis laughs even as she pulls the blanket around her shoulders. Sly sighs behind her but Kayllis ignores it too happy with the warmth of the blanket.

“Neither. Just curious. Why is he back now? What's he want?” Kayllis let’s out one final sigh, “should I tell him about the kids?” 

Kayllis sits up slightly and braces an arm against the couch to leverage herself. “It’s about balance you know. That’s how bonds form- two people balance each other out. It’s not about love or even friendship it’s just about balance.” 

Kayllis lays back down and pulls the blanket up to her chin. She lets out a long sigh through her nose. She doesn’t glance at Sly when she adds, “but the problem is how to find the balance. My death? His death? Love? The kids... The force is- well- not always... clear.”

Sly doesn’t even have to give any thoughts on that because Kayllis let’s out a soft sigh of sleep after she asks the final question. Sly carefully takes off Kayllis’s boots and leaves a glass of water next to her bed before heading upstairs to sleep. 

Kayllis is laying on a hammock with her son nestled up beside her. The day is winding down and Kayllis knows that she should bring Gale and herself to bed. However, it is nice here as the hammock gently sways in the breeze. In the warm months, it isn’t hard to stay out late even on the mountain.

Kayllis had considering giving her son a Dathomiran name as he looked the most like his father. His horns are growing in slowly and his skin is paler than the bright red of his father but the signs are all there. They all know their father is Dathomiran because how could she hide that when he so clearly is. 

She had chosen Gale. A name split between Dathomiran and Human. Gale like the strong winds that can tear apart a ship and Gale as simply a name. Gale is sweet and always fighting for his sisters though like his siblings he inherited his parent's cockiness. 

All the kids are close with their mother and Sly who though not their father treated them like his own kids. Tonight, Gale has needed time away from his sisters and had found his mother instead. 

Kayllis had been singing the rumbling songs that she had learned on her travels. The kids like to test her knowledge by asking for songs from the farthest away planets or ones that they read the names of. Kayllis can usually remember a song about half the time. She liked the game either way and she knew the kids liked her voice, as deep and sometimes harsh as it could be. Gale hummed along to the current song, an old piece from Serreno that had stuck with her since the first time she met Dooku.

Kayllis swings them gently and sings the song softly as Gale looks up at the stars above them, an ocean of planets and suns and moons. When the song ends she turns to Gale who sticks his tongue out at her. Kayllis can’t hide the snort of laughter that gives her. 

“That song is from the planet I was born on,” Kayllis tells him. Gale looks at her and there’s a furrow between his brows at that. 

“Coruscant?” Gale asks. Kayllis shakes her head. 

“No, it was a planet called Serreno. I haven’t been in many years,” Kayllis says. Gale clearly has more questions after that. Kayllis didn’t know her homeworld well though and didn’t really consider it home either. Jedha felt more like home than Serreno. 

“They don’t like the force. Or Jedis. I don’t remember it well... I had a friend though who went back and lived there,” Kayllis tells him. She glances at Gale for his reaction but he is looking at the stars instead, a thoughtful look on his face. He looks older like that- contemplative in a way that Alara and Simbia are not. In a way that Maul and herself are not. 

It reminds her of Mace. 

“Did he die with the rest of the Jedi?” Gale asks. Silence fills the air for a long moment. How can Kayllis say that a man she considered a friend lost his way so harshly? How can she say another friend killed him? 

“He died a little before that. He was a man who truly wanted things to work out for the better,” Kayllis answers carefully. She did believe that Dooku had turned to the dark side for a reason that he felt necessary. She didn’t agree and had told him to his face during one brief period where she was his prisoner. 

He had always been kind to her though, the only other Jedi from Serreno. 

The breeze gently pushes and pulls them, as though they are out at sea. It is quiet on the mountain, most people in their homes already. Gale is still stoically looking out across the galaxy. Kayllis smiles and turns her eye to the valley below.

Kayllis sees Maul immediately as he walks toward the hammock. Though Gale doesn’t- the force bond only allowed Kayllis and Maul-Not anyone else into their connection. Yet with Gale so close, it is risky whether Maul can see her son, who looks so much like him, or not. 

“Hood on,” Kayllis commands and Gale, surprised but knowing to follow his mother's unexpected command, throws his hood over his horns. He glances around but can’t see the man hovering near him. 

“Who is that?” Maul asks quietly. Kayllis pulls away from the hammock and raises a hand to signal that she is fine. She is not sure if the boy has left Maul’s sight or not. She walks toward him anyway. 

“A child from the village,” she answers, not quite a lie. Maul doesn’t look convinced as he stares at the spot where Gale has hidden his face entirely. Kayllis breathes in and out slowly counting the seconds in her head. The horned man turns and looks steadily at her again. 

Maul steps forward and grips her forearm hard enough to bruise. “Tell me.” 

“I don’t owe you anything,” Kayllis states and pushes him away hard. A voice in the back of head whispers, shouldn’t he know? Kayllis can’t tell him though when she doesn’t know if she can trust him. 

“Tell me. I have no one left,” Maul whispers and it sounds... pathetic. His tone is practically begging and Maul is looking toward the hammock-like it’s a life raft. Kayllis wonders how long he has been drowning. 

Yet, she can not say anything. She remembers the report of a massacre of an entire village by his and Savage’s hand. Remembers Ahsoka’s story about his purposeful destruction of an entire clone unit. Aches at the thought of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. She had her own village to protect now. Maul was a threat to any peace they had. 

“There is nothing to tell. They’re a child from the village Maul. Truly,” Kayllis says. She projects into the force and the force allows the cloak of innocence she weaves. Maul finally turns his piercing eyes back to her. They glow in the night as he examines her face for an answer. 

His jaw sets and he turns away, shoulders tense. This is the right choice, she reminds herself. Maul holds his hands against his head and shakes. Then he takes a deep breath and straightens. He has gone back to cold.

Whatever it was is gone, that fast. 

“He has your eyes,” Maul says and, just like that, he’s gone. 

Kayllis turns back to the hammock where Gale has hidden his face. He looks up with big tears in his green eyes. Green, not gold like his father but green like hers. 

“Mom. Did I mess up?” He mumbles. Kayllis steps forward and picks him up hugging him to her chest. He is getting too big for this but now she clings to him. 

“No, baby. You did perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

She doesn’t see Maul for a while after that. However, that keeps her more on edge then if she was seeing him. She doesn’t know Maul, has never known Maul if she is being honest. She remembers when she thought that maybe there was something other than hate there. That had been before Savage and before Obi-wan and Qui-gon. Before Mace and Depa.

She wants to avoid the thought of him but tells Sly anyways. He had known that whoever the father was had to be kept out of the picture. That the father was certainly dangerous but now...

“Darth Maul? Really? No wonder you’re kids are hellions,” he jokes. She pushes him but he just laughs, “Only you could Kayllis. Only you.” 

She appreciates Sly’s joking but knows that he will listen and think about that. She can already see the set of his jaw as he thinks about what this means. When he shows up later that day with some new security options, she knows he’s keeping it in mind. He wastes no time to start implementing them.

“What if he is different? He definitely feels different,” she mentions one day a month later as they are side by side catching fish from the stream nearby. A new twi’lek couple fishes further down and waves at the sight of them. The kids are waiting with Bruise, the biggest softy in Shadow Squad. 

“Different how?” Sly asks. He turns to her with his good eye- the other side bears the marking of a blaster that should’ve killed him. He pulls a big fish in. The fish here are different than every other planet they’d ever been on and yet Sly still manages to catch them without trouble. He shoots her a victorious grin as he drops his third one into the basket. For all her skills, Kayllis has caught zero. 

“He’s still angry... But like he’s searching for something. Maybe a purpose?” She doesn’t say maybe he knows about the kids but it’s definitely the thought she is having.

“Maybe he’s searching for something but it’s just as likely to be a new victim. I mean sorry but he’s a kriffing vicious guy,” Sly says dragging a hand through his salt and pepper hair. It’s curling slightly as he lets it grow out for the first time in his life. 

“You’re probably right. But kriff it would be terrible to have no freedom your entire life and then be betrayed by everyone around you on top of it. It’s just sad…” she says then reels in her first fish. It’s probably half the size of all the ones Sly has pulled in.

Sly glances over at her scrutinizing her motives for saying that. Kayllis hadn’t meant to compare Maul to the clones but it had kind of sounded like that. They both didn’t have their freedom and were betrayed by the people they were meant to trust. 

“Plus the force bond is back for the first time in years. That has to mean something. Force bonds are meant to bring balance maybe that’s-“ 

“Not your job. Most people don’t need someone to point out that genocide is wrong,” Sly answers back. Kayllis looks back into the water flowing back. Sly sighs deeply and cast his line again.

“We’ll see where this goes okay? I trust you even if I don’t trust him. But Kayllis I don’t know how you can trust him after everything he’s done,” Sly says before turning back to reel in another fish. 

“I don’t trust him. I’m just... thinking,” Kayllis says and reels in to cast another empty line out. She has been thinking and this conversation only adds to the storm of contradicting thoughts. 

She leaves Sly a couple of hours later and begins the hike back up to the houses. The sun is warm on her neck and she breathes in deeply. It smells fresh and clear. It smells like home. 

“Kay!!” 

Her eyes snap open and Maul’s laying on the ground with three guys surrounding him. His arm reaches for her and she jumps into action instinctively. She tosses him her lightsaber and clobbers the first guy who scrambles and disappears from vision. Maul finishes fighting the rest of them and she jumps in when they appear in front of her. 

It’s the strangest fight she’s ever been in. The way she can see people one second and one second they’re too far away. How sometimes her fists seem to pass clear through and sometimes she lands her hits squarely. The force is allowing this but just barely. She can feel the tension of her helping on the Force bond. Luckily, Maul once he is up is a force to be reckoned with. 

The fight ends with three dead men and Maul and her standing facing each other. His nose is bleeding but otherwise, he looks fine. 

Good even. 

This feels familiar too. Fighting together and the exhilaration afterward when your blood is still pumping hard and fast. When the heat of your body is more noticeable than the soreness or the sweat. Maul’s blood shines bright next to his equally red skin. 

They breathe out together. Then she clasps his forearm in familiarity and his arm snaps in place with her. They hold each other in place for a moment. Maul chuckles and the force hums with that. His lips reveal a brilliant smile that looks even bolder with the blood on his chin. There’s something right about Maul laughing and happy and covered in blood. Perhaps something right about them fighting together. Kayllis doesn't know if that is her thinking or the force.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I keep intruding,” Maul says and it’s the most honest humbling words she’s ever heard from him. Just like that he’s gone. Kayllis reaches for her belt but knows already. 

Maul took her lightsaber.

"Kriff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you're reading this big thanks and hope you are doing well!!!


	13. Chapter 13

This time she’s certain the connection is on her terms. It’s a week later and she finally has some time to herself in the midst of a busy planting season. Sly and she had been teaching as much as planting with all the new people here to help. When they weren’t teaching or planting, they were building more houses for refugees. It feels right to be helping people again- the way she felt when she first became a Jedi before the war and grief took that away. 

When Maul sees her, he smiles like he’s done nothing wrong. 

All her control goes out the window and she tackles him to the ground wherever he is. She straddles him against the ground and holds her fist reared back ready to punch. He smiles up at her, all sharp teeth and certainty. 

She can’t punch him. 

“This reminds me of a dozen or so years ago,” he says grinning and, dare she say, flirty. She stops and stares at him. The laughter bubbles up though and she snorts.

Once she starts laughing, she can’t stop. Maul doesn’t seem to mind instead grinning up at her as though he’s in on the joke. His grin still makes him look half-feral but Kayllis can’t help but smile back. She moves off of him and lays next to him on the ground. She is lying right in the dirt and she suspects he is too but she keeps chuckling. 

“You ever going to give me my lightsaber back?” Kayllis eventually asks. She knows he doesn’t have it on his person. Would have felt the hum of her crystals or noticed the size of it. Maul appears to be weaponless, deceiving as that thought is. Maul clicks his tongue in consideration. 

“I thought you weren’t a Jedi?” It comes out a sneer again. One step backward for every step forward.

“I thought we were making progress. What with me saving your life,” she retorts glancing at him only to find he’s already looking at her. He shrugs a confident baring of teeth against his tattooed lips. 

“I didn’t need you but a lightsaber sure is helpful these days. Sells for a lot too. Especially one as fancy as yours,” Maul states looking back at the sky. Kayllis watches him and then stares at the sky too. 

“The design was my own,” Kayllis states even though the choice of having a double-sided blade had been a major argument between her and Mace. Now it feels like she’s missing a limb. 

“Obviously. Mine was built better after all,” he responds and now his eyes search for something long gone. 

“You didn’t use to talk this much,” Kayllis says. Maul glares at her but shrugs. 

“It’s time to let my thoughts be known. Enough standing by in silence. I’m in charge now,” Maul states and jumps to his feet as acrobatic as ever. He reaches down and pulls her up with him. 

Once again they stare at each other still holding the other's forearm. 

“Okay. Then what’s your opinion on this? What are we doing here?” 

“I don’t know where here is,” he states glancing around her as though he can just barely make out the world around her. She knows he can’t but almost wants it. Wants to know if he would like the mountainous world she has made her home. If he would think the terraces look as beautiful against the setting suns as she does. If he remembers the days where they both talked about beauty. 

However, she doesn’t say that just watches him for more of an answer. He looks back at her face. The same yellow eyes as years and years ago. 

“I don’t know. But I don’t think we’re done yet.” 

“Me either.” 

Kayllis is sure she disappears first this time. Yet she walks back up to the town with her heart only a little heavier. She thinks of Maul, young and ecstatic to be on his own. But she remembers the thrill of the call that Maul was still alive- followed by the devastation of hearing the slaughter he had created. For every good thing she remembered, there was a bad thing that followed. 

So which Maul is the real one? The one that liked inventing new gear and laughing as his bike flew through the desert? Or the one that murdered and used people like tools for his success. A success that he never seemed to find. 

Kayllis waves at some of the Togrutans as she walks toward her house. The new houses clash against her older one. There’s are elegant and artistic whereas Sly and her’s are arguably militaristic and rough. 

Yet today, her house is starting to match with several Togrutan women and children helping her kids and a few clones with painting a huge mural on one side of it. 

Sly, Akeso, and her had come up with rules for the art on the buildings. Not a lot of rules but a promise to not put anything that could label the group as clones or Jedis or refugees or rebels. This had led to many nature-based paintings and some more abstract ones. 

“Do you like it, Mom?” Alara asks with a big grin. There is a dab of yellow paint on one of her cheeks as she paints her part of the mural. 

The mural is a collage of sorts with different parts of their new planet represented. The melon that they brewed with, the rice they grow, the necklaces that the Togrutans has started making, the clothes some of the Twi’leks had sewed intricate patterns onto, a few words in Mando’a for the clones, even the gnarled trees on top of the mountain. It looks half like an advertisement for their products and half like an art piece. 

“I do like it. I think it fits perfectly,” Kayllis states loud enough for everyone, not just her kids, to hear. Alara glows at the compliment and goes back to painting. Her kids are all decently talented at painting and art but Gale definitely has done the best. Alara excels more at sewing and Simbia more with electronics. 

They make a good team and they balance each other out nicely. Kayllis never had any siblings that she knew of but seeing her kids all painting together reminds her of days with Obi-Wan, Quinlan, and Luminara. When she was younger, Kayllis had secretly pretended they were siblings and that Dooku was her grumpy uncle. 

Kayllis sits near her kids and watches as they continue painting their mural. Some of the Togrutans give her a slight smile as she watches them work. 

Kayllis exhales and releases some of her feelings to the force and focuses on re-centering herself. The calm of meditation comes easily to her. The life of the force flows through every person around her and the mountain itself. Kayllis opens her eyes and admired the mural. It does look great. It’s a sign to- that they made it here. That they are here to stay. 

Everyone puts final touches on and then as is customary, anyone who worked on the mural leaves a small signature in the corner. She is happy to see the clone's names written on the wall. Not a number. Further proof that they are not a number. People disperse eventually, Kayllis insists on having dinner outside underneath the mural. The kids are excited to point out the different parts they worked on. Gale mentions that he might apprentice for one of the elder Togrutan artists. 

Kayllis wonders at the parts of their life that she missed. She does not wish to change it. A life without Mace and all of her family was hard now but would’ve been harder still if she left when she was still so young. But. She wonders at where Gale learned to paint. Or why Simbia already knew how to jump a ship when they picked her up. Why Alara seems to be a master of ending conflicts. 

Kayllis will not miss any more of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way if anyone ever wants to talk about this story or in general my Tumblr is writeoceansaway. Also two chapters for the price of one this week.


	14. Chapter 14

It’s her third mission in the same amount of weeks. A high amount even for her. This time she’s on some shitty swamp planet where the air is thick with humidity and tiny bugs that bite her skin. She’s lying in wait outside of a sturdy looking Empire base that’s a stopping point for all kinds of empire men. 

Today it’s a kidnapping. 

Some semi-high up figure that could have needed information for the rebellion. She had studied his picture more than once. He’s very normal looking, thin lips, Grey hair, and a boxy-looking head. Very tall and thin all up and down. Kayllis feels strongly that he is not a fighter but she doesn’t underestimate him. 

Kayllis sits at the top of one of the long-rooted trees. She nestles between her branches and watches the sky for an approach that should be happening at any moment. 

“We’re somewhere new,” a voice whispers. She doesn’t even glance in Maul’s direction staying focused on the dot moving in the sky closer and closer. 

“I’m working.” 

“And here I thought you were just a farmer. I’m glad to be proved wrong,” Maul states. He is so clear that for a minute she thinks he is really here. She grabs his ankle and pulls him down. He falls but doesn’t fall out of the tree. So he’s not here. 

Maul huffs but doesn’t do anything except slap her hand away. He pouts and watches as she gets her stuff ready for the approaching ship. She tucks a watch into her pocket and briefly touches each pocket cataloging what is in them. 

The ship begins the landing process ahead of her. She readies her rifle. Two stormtroopers march off then the man of the hour, another four follow him. Kayllis waits for everyone to be off the ship before firing. She gets one of the back stormtroopers immediately and at almost the same second she hits a button for a rifle further from her. The rifle is aimed so it will not hit anyone because she can’t risk her target. 

Yet the stormtroopers don’t know where to look. She skips another two fast before they crouch behind a container. They are out of reach there. She has also noticed a pilot who has turned the ship back on and is preparing to leave. 

“Shoot the back panel. It’ll be an easy fix but will stop them,” Maul whispers and she whips around to shoot the spot. The ship shutters off. Then she whips around and shoots the stormtrooper boot she can just barely see. He yells and she gets a quick clean shot to the chest. Kayllis snaps her rifle to her back. Then slides down the tree sneaking around the camp to have a new angle. 

She fires the other rifle and one trooper shoots back and she hears the telltale sign of the rifle being destroyed. Kayllis crouches in her second position and snipes one of the last two men. It’s a shoulder hit and he shoots back toward her. She ducks behind a muddy hill and slides low to the other side. 

Maul is still following and staying low despite her being the only one who can see him. She gets to the end and does the fastest snipe possible, trusting the force to get her shot there. She ducks back behind the hill as a shot hits where she just was at. Maul pulls her further behind the hill when she stumbles. 

“One left,” she tells Maul. Then realizes what is happening and turns to Maul but Maul has only nodded and reloaded her rifle before handing it back. They both nod and then she slides over the hill and comes face to face with the stormtrooper as he swings a baton at her. She ducks just as it explodes the hill behind her. Dirt rains down on her. She doesn’t stop to brush it out of her eyes instead spinning behind the stormtrooper. 

Kayllis is out of reach but not out of the firing zone as her target lines up a shot. She flips back over the trooper and grabs his neck on the way down. He falls with her hitting her hard once in the gut. Then they’re grappling on the ground. Throwing each other around. Kayllis rips his helmet off and is faced with pure rage. 

Rebel and Soldier continue to struggle until a shot rings out. She watches as it heads to her and spins the trooper to take it just as Maul forces the shot into him. The weight of the armor and the man in it hold her down and she calls on the force to give her help getting out. 

The force answers in kind and the man falls away. Then she is sprinting toward her target. 

She feels rather than sees Maul move forward to block a shot coming at her with her own lightsaber. 

There is no time to think about it. Kayllis leaps forward and knocks her target to the ground and punches him once hard across the face. 

His body goes slack and she ties his arms and legs up as quickly as possible. She drags him into the ship and locks him in a seat. Then Kayllis marches into the ship to get the pilot. 

The pilot is tiny and crying and raises both hands in surrender. She ties him up too and throws him in the back. Then she returns to the cockpit and looks for every sort of tracking that the empire has. She methodologically shuts each one down. Maul is sitting in the passenger seat and watching her eagerly. 

“Now I’m not sure you ever retired,” Maul says and Kayllis stops what she’s doing. 

“Did you just make a joke?” She grins at him. He rolls his eyes and sneers. 

“We’re even,” Maul states, and the finality of his tone should be frightening. Kayllis chuckles instead- a soft and unusual sound for her. 

Kayllis does not look up but gets back to ripping cords and checking over the blast damage that her rifle did. When she turns again ready with another smart ass comment Maul is gone again. 

No matter. 

She has a mission to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more Maul in the story from here on out! Let me know if he feels too ooc.


	15. Chapter 15

Kayllis thinks Ahsoka is probably the all-around best person she knows. 

They hardly see each other anymore. Partially because they were too big a target when they were together. Partially because how do you look at another Jedi and think about anything but losses. Partially because neither of them liked sitting still and getting their schedules to line up was impossible. 

Not today though. Ahsoka has landed with a small crew and a couple of refugees. Kayllis sends their stuff off with a droid to her house where the refugees would be guests until a home of their own was built. 

She is happily surprised at the sight of Captain Rex beside her. With his mutation, it’d be hard to mistake him for anyone else. He looks good: strong and happy to be beside his former commander.

Kayllis walks up and hugs Ahsoka and Rex. Rex bristles a little bit and Kayllis has to remind herself that when she was a Jedi she never showed this kind of familiarity or happiness at seeing people. 

“Glad to see you found Rex. Happy to have you both here. Rex, I’m sure there are some men who’d like to see you- Wolffe specifically. Please make yourself at home,” Kayllis grins. Ahsoka throws a friendly punch her way. Kayllis dances away still grinning. Sly and Rex greet each other with enthusiasm- two of the only commanders left outside Wolffe. Wolffe greets Rex with more enthusiasm than most get. 

“And we’re glad to see you all. Thanks to your recent intel we’ve been busy,” Ahsoka says referencing her latest mission where Maul has joined her. Kayllis doesn’t mention it but is certain that the pilot ended up being just as or more helpful than the higher ranking officer. 

“Glad to hear it helped. It was a good mission. I’m always glad to get out there,” Kayllis says and gestures for everyone to follow her. They head to her house which in the sun looks to be tethered to the mountain almost magically.

Simbia, Alara, and Gale run by yelling as they are chased by a different child through the house. Kayllis doesn’t react at all other than to smile fondly as she brings everyone outside. She grabs drinks for everyone passing them out. 

“Not to be too personal but I’m assuming the father was a Dathomiran or a Zabrak?” Ahsoka asks curiously. To their credit, Sly does not even flinch and neither does Kayllis. Kayllis often tells strangers that she found him and adopted him but she will not lie to Ahsoka. Not about something so precious to her.

Plus, Ashoka is not pressing just open to knowing though there is a slight smile on her face. Kayllis runs her eyes over Ahsoka looking for weakness. The tinkling of the bits of metal she has tied together as chimes outside greet her as she thinks.

Ahsoka is her friend. One of her oldest friends. One of the few she has had for this long. Kayllis does not need to hide.

“He’s a Dathomiran. But they’re all mine. I don’t know what you remember about me being a padawan but I was a handful,” Kayllis grins. Neither commander reacts openly. Ahsoka simply nods and Rex moves aside to talk with Sly. Yet, all she can picture is Mace’s face after she did something stupid or against the Jedi code or something a tad too close to the dark side for his liking. 

“I can’t imagine what that would be like. I was just about perfect as a padawan,” Ahsoka says loftily. Rex snorts even from a conversation away and then they all burst into laughter. Ahsoka had been a different brand of hellion for Anakin.

Kayllis had been chosen as Mace’s second padawan after Depa. She had been chosen mostly because of her inability to control her emotions was well known. Mace had seen his own darkness in her and had chosen her. It’s a debt that will forever be unpaid.

“I had some frustrations as a Padawan. I thought the Jedi kept my leash too tight and I wanted to find my family and freedom I suppose,” Kayllis drawls. She takes a sip of the bitter drink that this planet is known for. Sly shakes his head. “Should’ve known you were wild back then,” Sly responds grinning. It is strange to think of any time when Sly wasn’t the person closest to her. Before Sly, it had been Mace and before that, it had been Quinlan and Obi. 

There is nothing tamed about Kayliss now. She is happy and loose here and the force flows through her easier than ever. Yet the wild edge to her is clear in every smile and the defiance of where she has ended up. 

“Mace knew. He really was the best Jedi Master I could have had. He asked for discipline but didn’t punish me for feeling. Either way, I went a little crazy right before I became a Jedi,” Kayllis chuckles and turns to see all eyes on her watching her story. Mace had thrived with rules, Kayllis had struggled against them. It was a shock they fit together so well. 

Ahsoka nods for her to continue. Kayllis looks back at them all before diving fully in. 

“I think the force drove me to him. We were terrible and yet oddly suited to each other. Both fighting against the control in our lives and letting the rage out on each other. Always angry and always agreed that we wouldn’t help or hurt the other. We were both too young and too rebellious. It didn’t stop us from running into each other over and over again. Always practically feral,” Kayllis stops and drinks more of the bitter drink. Sly pats her knee though for what reason. Kayllis knew that Maul was not a man of love and never would be. She didn’t love him anyway. 

Yet they seemed connected, tied together by the force with a knot that could not be untied. 

“What happened to the kids?” It’s Rex that asks and Kayllis smiles but does not meet anyone’s eyes. She glances at where the kids are still playing.

“Actually Mace helped me with them too,” Kayllis admits rubbing the back of her head. It is embarrassing to cast any doubt on Mace’s good graces and skill as a Jedi. Her name could always be in the mud but not Mace’s. 

“He found a family for them to live with. Ideally forever I guess but things changed,” she hums. The door slams open and a chunk of kids run by with Alara hiding behind her mother for a moment. Kayllis shifts subtly but it’s as if Alara has disappeared. 

No one misses the tenderness that lays between Kayllis and her children. 

The conversation turns away from her and goes in lighter directions. Ahsoka brings up the idea of her taking a padawan who is a little older. A trandoshan with too much force and anger to know what to do with it. Kayllis agrees to help even knowing it’ll be an uphill battle. 

They spend the rest of the day setting up the new family and Rex and Ahsoka help Kayllis set up another new house. It’s getting to be a bigger and bigger area that they take up. They all talk defense improvement for the compound and making sure some of the members are still getting training in case anything happens. 

Ahsoka, Kayllis, Rex, and Sly all spar for the groups there. The cheering is loud and eager. Kayllis is pretty certain that Ahsoka lets her win and the cheers of her kids make it a victory for them both. Sly and Rex battle it out for a good ten minutes before Rex is victorious.

There is a welcome dinner for the new refugees that Ahsoka, Rex, and their crew stick around for. Once again, Ahsoka and Kayllis end up next to each other. 

“So you and Rex?” Kayllis hums. Ahsoka shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. 

“I’m not sure you can comment on that one,” Ahsoka teases. Kayllis holds her hands up in surrender before returning to tearing into her barbecue. Ahsoka follows suit tearing apart the smoky meat. “But I don’t know. It’s different now. The time apart... it’s like we’re meeting again but we’re both grown up and different than we once were.”

“I’m just glad to see you happy. I think we deserve to be happy- even if we’re still fighting,” Kayllis states between bites. Ahsoka turns and appraises her for a moment. 

“You’re happy too?” She asks. 

“I am. I’ve got everything I need. Mace would be shocked to see me so happy in such an unknown role,” Kayllis states. She sometimes feels as though the force thrums with the idea of Mace watching over her. She hopes she is making him happy. 

“Anakin would be too. He always said you were one of the few Jedis who could match his hot-headedness. I think what you’re doing is significant though: raising three kids alone, taking care of these people, and fighting still,” Ahsoka laughs and they clink their drinks together to toast to that. The kids run by making flying noises. Simbia stops and steals a gulp of her mom’s drink. Kayllis ruffles her hair before she runs off again. 

“Would he ever come back?” Ahsoka asks watching the kids running. Kayllis for a moment lets herself pretend that Maul could leave his anger behind, could make up for the harm he had done, and could be happy here. It’s like standing on the edge of a dream. 

“I’m not sure. He’s... done some terrible things. He’d have to let go of that anger. Payback for the things he’s done...” Kayllis scans the party absentmindedly. Ahsoka watches her and for one horrible second, Kayllis thinks she’s said too much to Ahsoka. Ahsoka who has fought Maul on Mandalore for months. Who has seen the things he has done. 

“I hope he is willing to pay that price,” she answers instead. Kayllis can’t tell if that confirms or denies Ahsoka’s knowledge. Then the clones join them and they talk with their boys. 

They leave after dinner. Ahsoka promises to send her information on the possible Padawan and they hug each other tightly. If Kayllis holds a second longer than needed, Ahsoka doesn’t mention it. When Kayllis puts the kids to bed later she tells them stories of redemption and coming back from the mistakes you make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing good! I have some of my faves chapters coming up real soon!! Hmu with your thoughts if you want!!


	16. Chapter 16

It’s the middle of the night when Kayllis wakes up sweating and scared. She’s crying before she can figure out where she is and remember that she’s okay, she’s safe. There is sweat pooled in the dips of her skin and her heart struggles to find its normal rhythm. 

Nights like this she struggles to remember who it was that scared her so much, Palpatine, the Clones, the Jedis, or something else. It’s nights like these that she creeps out of her bed and walks toward the kid's room and peaks in to make sure all three kids are sleeping peacefully. 

Gale is sleeping in a tight little bundle of blankets. Simbia and Alara meanwhile starfish across their beds. Simbia has kicked her bedding off in the night- always fighting even when asleep. Alara sleeps the stillest of the three not even twitching. 

Kayllis walks by each of them and tucks them back in and gives them a kiss on their forehead. Simbia mumbles and turns over but the other two remain still and sleeping. Kayllis leaves the room and finds Maul in the kitchen. Kayllis doesn’t react other than to swerve out of his way when she grabs the tea she wants. 

She starts brewing it and he stays standing in the middle of the kitchen. She suddenly feels incredibly alone in the galaxy.

She grabs the brewed cup and heads out on the porch. She turns to see Maul still following, lurking and yet watching her. She is suddenly enraged. To be still connected to a man who is still so different and so often terrible. To be connected to a man who will always be so far away from her.

“What have you been doing? Still chasing Sideous? Killing innocent people? Still have the Shadow Collective?” She asks starting quietly but getting angrier. Maul sneers and immediately crossing his arms and closing himself off. He looks down at her a picture of contempt.

“Yeah, and what are you doing? Farming? Pretending to be a Jedi still every once in a while? You’re scared and you’re hiding. You have nothing while I’m creating an empire,” Maul growls pushing into Kayllis’s space. She does not move for him. She does not even flinch.

“An empire for what? You’ve failed time and time again at beating Palpatine. Even if you win what will you build? Something like Palpatine’s empire- taking every young force-sensitive child and either using them or killing them? Killing civilians for just trying to live? You want him gone so badly yet you follow in his footsteps!” Kayllis accuses. 

“You don’t know me. You’ve never known me. You don’t know my plans!” Maul growls as he paces like a caged animal. 

“That’s what you hate the most is that at one time I did know a part of you. Until Obi-Wan beat you,” Kayllis barely gets the words out until she realizes her mistake. Maul’s gonna try to kill her. 

Maul is seething when he tackles her. She no longer pulls any punches and they hit and kick and bite and wrestle. They tear at each other for things that are problems from 13 years ago. For things that are problems now. For things that were their fault and were the fault of the galaxy against them. For Palpatine and the Jedi council and most of all for apathy.

Maul gets one hard punch that Kayllis performs a glancing deflect straight into her own eye. Kayllis waste no time thinking about it and slices her own elbow up into Maul’s jaw. It’s enough of a blow that she pushes off Maul and rolls away. She looks back at Maul through her one nonswollen eye. Just in time to dodge her own dining chair. 

The furniture on the deck becomes a weapon as he throws her into a chair that buckles under the impact. The light flicks on inside and she prays it’s Wolffe. She chucks the destroyed chair back at him full force. He barely blocks it. Then light erupts from his hand- a double-sided purple lightsaber. Her heart pounds at the sight of the glowing purple blades.

Her saber.

Kayllis pauses for a second as she is flooded with a memory. The day she got her kyber crystal and had watched her lightsaber turn on brightly purple. She had almost cried to see that she matched her master. Obi-wan had even been jealous because of how rare a purple blade was. 

Now it sits in someone else’s hand. She can feel the hatred rolling off of him in waves. She wants to hate him too but instead she is just angry... and so depressingly sad. Kayllis can feel in the force how things could have gone differently years ago. How there is a world where Maul was less battered, less betrayed. It’s not this world though.

“Kriff!!! Maul, you could make such a better Galaxy! A galaxy where no one could have picked you up and-and stolen your freedom the way Palpatine did to you!!! The way he did to your brothers!” She yells at him. He doesn’t switch stances or hardly moves. In the corner of her eye, she sees Wolffe move to the kid's room with his weapon drawn.

The purple glow of her lightsaber gives his red skin an unnatural glow and his eyes, bright yellow, glow at her from the darkness. He is twisted into a predator- all the good of him missing in a vacuum.

She can feel his intentions before he swings forward bouncing harmlessly off the wave of force that Kayllis throws at him. 

“Give that back and get the kriff out of my head!!” Kayllis orders. Her voice is sharp between the breaths she takes. Maul stays crouched and watching her. 

“If I could get rid of you I would. Might as well kill you now,” Maul growls and lunges again. She barely manages to swing out of the way but without a lightsaber, it is hard to get back at him. She continues dodging desperately feeling the force pull her one way and another. After a too-close swipe, she drops off the porch behind her house. 

Kayllis slides down the mountain scraping her arms and legs up and calling on the force to cushion her fall once she reaches the bottom. She calls to the force to send Maul out of her life for good. Instead, she feels the force lay her at the bottom of the slope looking at the silhouette of her house above. 

The purple glow of her lightsabers is gone. 

She stays at the bottom of the slope and pulls her self up into a sitting position, knees bent, and slung over her own body. Kayllis takes one violent breath, feeling the cracked rib in her chest. Every scrape and cut on her body burns where the dirt has gotten in. 

Kayllis knows she should get up, walk back to the house, and fix herself up. Yet, she stays slumped over. Suddenly it all hits at once. The missing part of her connection to Mace in her lightsaber. The irredeemable Problem of Maul. The lack of hate she has for him despite that. That she has three kids with his skin or his eyes or his smile and nothing good to tell them. 

She lets out a quiet sob. 

She shakes with pain and tears on the cliffside until she’s ready to walk back up the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we get to the root of their problems. As much as I want Kayllis and Maul to figure their shit out, I love to see them fight. If they fight again we'll get to see Kayllis with a lightsaber I promise. Please comment! Hope everyone is doing okay in this crazy time.


	17. Chapter 17

She doesn’t have much time to think about Maul after that- her kids were strong with the force and she needed to train them. 

When a 6-foot tall Trandoshan shows up on her doorstep, that plan goes into motion even faster. Kossek is a dusty yellow with red stripes across his head and a lanky but strong body. He has a past bounty hunting but is barely old enough for alarm. Despite this or perhaps because of it, Kayllis does not underestimate his skills. 

“Kossek, I’m glad to have you. Would you like to see your new home?” Kayllis asks. The giant reptilian man nods and follows her as they walk around the mountain. 

She points out the refugee's houses that had been built and the huge fields where they grew food for themselves, the villages nearby, and the rebellion. She points out some of the clone's homes which are mixed in with the refugees but easily distinguishable with only a little knowledge of their art and symbols. She shows the area where they often share meals and gather and points off in the distance to where the village is. Kossek looks impressed by it and Kayllis feels immense pride at what she and Sly have built from the ground up. 

“The villages nearby have been friendly to us and will treat you as such,” Kayllis tells him with a smile. 

“A Trandoshan?” He makes a hiss of disagreement. 

“Maybe not every Trandoshan, but a rebel and a friend? Yes.” She smiles and brings them to the final house. 

Kayllis points to the house that is hers, one of the biggest due to the fact that she is constantly adding to it. It is large and clearly well protected but there is art painting the whole right side of the house. Plants grow along the front and the door is painted an inviting yellow. The roof is metal and covered in different transmission equipment, having been set up after Sly’s house. 

She hears giggles and sees three heads in the windows. Kossek notices but does not make any acknowledgment. Kayllis whistles loudly and all three kids run out with big smiles as they stare up at the much taller biped. 

“Kossek, I’d like you to meet my three children,” Kayllis says and gestures to the kids to introduce themselves. Simbia steps forward never afraid and sticks her hand out. 

“I’m Simbia!” She states and Kossek shakes her hand respectfully. 

“I’m Kossek,” he clicks and blinks at her. The blinks are different than most humanoid species in that his eyelids close from outside to in. 

“I’m Gale. I’m glad they’ll be another guy around here!!!” Gale says and shakes Kossek’s hand vigorously. It’s hard for Kayllis to tell but she thinks he smiles at that.

Finally, Alara who was always the shyest and quietest moves forward. 

“I’m Alara,” she squeaks and shakes his hand lightning fast. Kossek looks very tall standing in front of her kids though they are all fourteen now. 

“Thanks for letting me stay with you all,” Kossek says and thumps his chest hard once. Kayllis wants to curse herself for not doing more research on Trandoshan culture. 

Kayllis shows him around the house. It is not huge but no longer small with all the added on rooms. A room for her. A room for the kids that they all share at the moment. Two separate guest rooms with one taken by Wolffe. No introduction needed at the moment with Wolffe out on a mission. A kitchen and a large living room. An even larger outdoor living space. 

She gives him the key to one of the guest rooms and her word that he can change it to fit him however he feels is best. He sheepishly runs a hand along his neck and thanks her. She gives him until dinner to get used to it. 

Kossek and Kayllis would spend the time talking after dinner and getting to know each other. She serves a big meal of rice and fish that Sly has caught. The kids also have some fruit they had gathered that they add to the meal. They eat outside as they do most nights and the kids ask Kossek as many questions as they can. 

“Kossek! How old are you?” Simbia asks him. 

“17,” he chirps. Too old to just be starting training but then again so were her own kids. She knew he was older coming in anyways. 

“Are you a really good hunter?” Gale asks. Alara smacks his head and shakes her head vigorously. 

“You can’t just ask him that!” Alara exclaims. Gale looks offended and even presses a hand to his chest dramatically. 

“Why not?” Gale pushes. 

“Not all Trandoshans are hunters,” Alara states. Gale pushes her back. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just kind of wanted to learn to hunt...” Gale mumbles. Simbia looks eager to agree but Kayllis turns to Kossek. 

“You don’t have to agree to that. I didn’t ask you to come to be a babysitter. And either way, we’re going to give Kossek time to get settled right?” Kayllis asks. All three kids give identical angelic nods and smiles. Kossek looks happy to be wanted though. 

“We could all go hunt in the future... that would be good,” Kossek grins. Then he tucks back into the food in front of him. He eats like he hasn’t in ages and Kayllis realizes that could be true. 

The kids all have chores to clean the table and wash the dishes. Then they have to start on the homework that the new teacher had given them. This was only their second week at school in a couple of years and they were all still pretty eager to have a new teacher and get to see their friends all day. 

Kossek and Kayllis retreat to the back deck. She walks through some of the basics of being a Jedi and some basics about herself. Then she gives him the floor for questions. 

“But there are no more Jedi. So why follow this code? Am I still a Jedi?” Kossek hisses. Kayllis takes a moment to think about that. 

“You’d be a Jedi in name alone and even that I’d keep to myself these days. So why follow the code?” Kayllis clicks her tongue as she arranges her thoughts. 

“I don’t always agree with the code. For example, attachments are against the code but, you’ll note I have three people I’m very attached to- if not more. Or.... Or Jedi’s are taught to release all emotions to the force, anger, fear, happiness, sadness.” She states. The suns have begun setting beyond the deck and from here close to the top of the mountain, it is a gorgeous view. 

“I don’t agree with that. Sometimes you should feel sad or angry or happy. But you shouldn’t let it overwhelm you.” Kossek nods in response to that also looking out toward the sunset. 

“What I hope to teach you is control. Control for yourself and the force. More than that I will teach you of the dark and the light side and hope to push you away from the dark,” Kayllis says calmly. She feels the thrum of the force through her- it’s right for Kossek to be here with her. 

“I was not a perfect Jedi, I’m not asking you to be one. I’m asking that we work hard together to become our best,” she sighs.

“I look forward to it,” Kossek clicks. Kossek nods and reaches a claw-like hand to her. She grips it and they shake together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My man, Kossek looks kind of like Lo-Taren if that helps. Link provided. Also, I know there are a lot of OCs in this and hopefully you feel like you are getting to know them. However, if you have questions about anyone or want a specific chapter let me know! So like Commander Sly, Gale, Simbia, Alara or Kossek or any of the clones like Falcon, Bug, Etc. 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lo-Taren


	18. Chapter 18

Kossek fits into the family immediately. He swings the kids around when they run over to him. He helps in the field with few complaints. He’s a good padawan too. Everyone falls into a schedule together. 

In the morning, everyone wakes up and goes out onto the back porch. They sit near the railing overlooking the valley below and all begin meditating. 

It is a struggle at first. Gale and Simbia can’t sit still for very long and have trouble falling into meditation. Kossek can’t concentrate with the two of them making noises. Alara seems to get it immediately. Kayllis had never stopped meditating and could slip in and out with a breath. 

After a few days of struggling she gets Simbia to figure it out and with no one else to mess around with, Gale follows suit. After that, every morning falls into place. Some days they do group meditations wandering on the edges of each other’s force. Most days they center themselves to the force and Kayllis urges them to release their negative emotions to the world. 

Next everyone heads in different directions, the three kids head to the small building that has become the school (unless it’s harvest time in which case they are needed). Occasionally, Kossek works with Kayllis but she urges him to go out and find his own friends.

“After all, you’re around me or the kids the rest of your time.” 

Kossek seems to find a group he’s happy to work with. She knows it’s one of the groups Akeso is in that takes occasional hunting shifts and is glad to know he can keep that connection to his culture. Kayllis also knows he meets with them sometimes on the weekend to hang out but as long as he isn’t in trouble she’s fine with it. 

Kayllis more or less does the same thing she did before Kossek arrives during that time. Her and Sly go over what they need, they help in the fields, discuss issues and ideas with other members of the community. No one ever calls it what it is but everyone knows Kayllis, Sly, Akeso, and Wolffe are equal parts the leadership of the community. 

When work is over and they come back for the evening, Kossek and her begin their one on one lessons. They discuss a different topic each day of the week. One day is history, one day is force manipulation, one day is philosophy. She has tomes leftover from her time as a Jedi which she tells him to read over and some days they only argue over what is in them. 

It is very different than her time with Mace. She loves Mace but he had always been all for the Code. Her own teachings touched on the code but didn’t revolve around it. It did revolve around the force. She remembers the simple exercises that Mace had her do like keeping a feather floating in the air for a minute than ten minutes. Then a rock then levitating a person. Kayllis uses these lessons now and the force thrums with the echo of him.

Sometimes she turns to Kossek and for one second can feel Mace’s Hand on her shoulder or Depa’s laugh nearby.

Kossek takes to the force naturally. Being so old helps, he’s been using it for years without knowing. It also makes it harder, as they get to know each other, they learn each other’s pasts. 

“You must forgive yourself,” Kayllis argues. 

“I do not deserve forgiveness,’ Kossek hisses. He stands and goes to head from the yard, where they take lessons unless it’s raining, to the house. Kayllis doesn’t break a sweat to use the force to push him back to her. The wind blows through the chimes softly for a moment and the air is full of tinkling music. 

“You do. You didn’t know any better. You couldn’t have,” she reassures him calmly. She keeps her eyes locked to his. He hunches over, something especially noticeable in someone of his size. 

“I was hunting children… What if it was your kids? Tradition or not I should’ve known it was wrong,” Kossek croaks and there are tears in his eyes. Kayllis wraps him up in her arms and she can feel his long arms cling to her. He shakes against her. 

She has seen how taken he is with his new brother and sisters. He would never harm them and would kill anyone that would. She already trusted him. Kayllis also knows how important of a tradition your first big hunt is in the Trandoshan world. She remembers the day that Ahsoka was found on their planet and thankfully brought back alive. 

“It wasn’t them. They love you and I know you’d never hurt them. You made a mistake because of the environment you were in. But, you did the right thing in the end. You left them and I know you’d never let it happen again,” she says against the cool scales of his neck and he continues to cry. 

“You can release some of that guilt to the force. Remember the force is with you.” She feels in the looseness of his body the return to meditation and when he straightens again, he stops crying. 

“Once I leave you… I’ll stop it from ever happening again. No more children will be harmed. I swear,” he says and she nods against him still holding him close. 

Most lessons are quieter however, discussions of wars long since past or occasionally Sly or Wolffe will come over and talk about battle strategy or what the Clone Wars was like. Sometimes, if the topics are fitting, the kids come and listen and discuss too. They are all already too smart and too talented for their own good. 

Then they all gather up for dinner together. It is usually simple food. Rice and vegetables from the fields outside with whatever had been hunted for the village or gained from one of the animals. Yet, dinner is always a happy affair with the kids telling stories of what they learned in class or saw in the fields playing before dinner. 

There are some special dinners where they all speak in one language: Mando’a if Sly and/or Wolffe is there, the native villager’s language when the kids have friends from the village over, and Kossek brings the Trandoshan clicking language to the table. Kayllis is good at picking up languages after learning so much about it at the Jedi temple but still finds the clicking to be hard to learn. 

The kids and Kossek are faster learners than her, or at least her at this age. Gale clicks and hisses as naturally as Kossek and they talk back in forth faster than anyone. Alara is picking up languages in her free time, often languages one refugee or another knows. Simbia has no skill in sitting still to learn from books but does well with practice.

Afterward is sparring practice. It is always a mix of who comes to these. Some days it is just the three kids, Kossek, Kayllis, and a clone, usually Sly or Wolffe. However, different members of the community come sometimes for a reminder of how to keep themselves safe. One young woman comes every week until she is able to beat a clone and then only comes back every couple weeks to make sure she remembers. 

Gale and Simbia love sparring and spar while Alara cheers for them from the sideline. Though, Kayllis makes sure all her kids know how to fight. It’s too dangerous a world not to. 

Kossek takes to it as well. He already knows how to fight thanks to being raised like a Trandoshan. However, Kayllis takes him through the unhanded forms as well as the children. Once he has mastered that, Kossek moves up to the armed forms. Sly joins them as well having memorized the movements long ago when Kayllis had insisted on him practicing with her. 

However, both without lightsabers they use wooden swords and staffs. Kayllis has Kossek trying dual wielding and staffs and reverse grips. Once Kossek decides his favorite is dual-wielding, she lets him practice that the most. 

He’s good too. Already well over six feet tall and only getting taller, he has a reach that makes him near untouchable. Paired with the strength that comes from working out every day and working hard in the field, he is formidable. Kayllis is not a short woman but even she has trouble getting past his long arms. Kayllis and Sly both find ways through and drill him on as many possibilities as possible. 

Then the night is free. Kayllis reads or plays with her kids. Kossek sometimes spends the night with them and sometimes goes out and she doesn’t comment either way. 

Things fall easily into place with their newest member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this. School started up for me again tho so I may be slow on updates but much love to y'all.


End file.
